Brothers of the Night: Awakening
by Bella Skywalker
Summary: Not long after her coronation, Princess Twilight is given a book from Princess Celestia, which appears to be a normal foal's tale, called "Brothers of the Night". The actions of this brings forth the ancient deities of Equestria, one who is the predecessor of the Sister's Reign, the other his destructive enemy, determined to rule Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: Story Time

_A/N: Hi, my name is Bella Skywalker. This is my first "My Little Pony" fanfic so I'm a bit of a rookie at it. __If there is anything you either like or dislike (or even suggest), feel free to leave a review or message me. :)_

_I hope you enjoy this because I had a lot of fun writing it, and if you don't, that's totally fine. :)_

_I do not own My Little Pony, or anything related to Harry Potter._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 1: Story Time  
**

Equestria, the land of peace and tranquility, where creatures lived in harmony. Ruled with grace by two sisters, the land thrived in prosperity and happiness. The inhabitants were mainly consisted of four-legged creatures called Ponies, made up of the Three: the magic users called Unicorns, the winged (and weather control) Pegasi and the hard-working Earth Ponies.

One of the small establishments in Equestria was a small town called Ponyville, where six ponies lived. They were not only best friends, but have saved Ponyville, and Equestria, from many evil villains. Their group consisted of: Applejack, the country Earth Pony; Pinkie Pie, the party-lovin' Earth Pony; Rarity, the designer and fashion unicorn; Fluttershy, the kind and pet-carer Pegasus; Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pegasus in Equestria; and the newly-appointed Alicorn Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Twilight would tell any of her friends not to address her as such, since the role of Princess was still uneasy to her. Anypony would if they were sent to an alternative world where their teacher had large screens, showing their past adventures and suddenly turned them into an Alicorn. The main uncertainty of Twilight was that she never saw herself as a ruler, let alone as somepony to give inspiration to other (she was thankful that her lessons that she learned from friendship to aide in this).

On one fine day, the beginning of our story, Twilight was happening to do her usual thing: reading. After discovering the journal in the old abandoned Castle, she and her friends decided to write their future adventures in a similar journal, to keep track of the lessons they learned. They had already started writing about many of their adventures so far, and of the Six Keys (to which Twilight still hadn't figured out yet), but reading did help calm her nerves a bit.

She was reading a book written by Starswirl the Bearded when she was interrupted by her assistant, Spike the dragon.

"Twilight! There a letter from Celestia for you!" He called to her. He handed Twilight the letter and ran back downstairs to his chores.

Twilight opened the letter:

_To my former, and most faithful, student, Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_This book has been on my shelf for a long time, and I feel that now, as a Princess, you should know of this history in the last section, but it is known as a tale._

_I say 'tale' merely in speculation, my friend, for ponies who are familiar with it, if they still are, will tell you that 'it is just a tale', no further proof of it ever being history._

_Read this book, and I will explain everything to you once you have finished it._

_Best of luck to you,_

_Princess Celestia._

Twilight smiled at the letter. _I always feel good after reading a letter from her._ She studied the letter further, rereading it multiple times. _What is this book she speaks of?_ Twilight wondered. She looked around her, wondering if she had just misplaced a package of some sort.

"Twilight! There's a package for you, too!" Spike called out, as he ran up the stairs. He held a brown package in his hand, which was enclosed in brown-coloured yarn.

Twilight grinned, as Spike handed her the package."Thank you, my Number 1 Assistant," she told him. Spike waved it off, although he did blush.

"Nah, it was nothing," he assured. Twilight used her magic to levitate the young dragon to her and she hugged him. Spike rolled his eyes in the "girly moment", but hugged his friend back anyway.

He backed away. "So what did Princess Celestia send you?" Spike asked, excitedly.

Twilight began to unwrap the package."She says that it is some type of foal's tale, but she insists that it is history." She took off the wrapping and revealed the book.

As she always did, she studied the cover of the book. A symbol of a full moon with a crested moon was imbedded in the cover. Twilight ran her hoof over the symbol; it felt bumpy, as though it wanted to be in the third dimension. White dots spotted all over the black-coloured cover. However, the book _did_ look old: the corners were tearing, it was stained in some places (perhaps someone owned this before Celestia took possession of it) with dirt, and the title was under a sheet of dust.

Twilight blew the dust off the book, and soon realized that there was more dust than she thought, for her sight became blur and her breathing uneven. She coughed to clear out her throat.

"Celestia wasn't kidding when she said she had this on her shelf for a long time," the young Alicorn mused.

Twilight read out the title: "_The Tales of Barble the Beed_."

Spike would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "Barble the _Beed_?" he asked, unfamiliar of the name.

Twilight shrugged, for she was not familiar with the book, either. Then she reread the title. "I don't understand... Celestia said that this may be history, but the title itself says 'tales'."

She opened the book to the first page, to which held the 'Table of Contents':

_The Mare and the Magic Stool_

_Barleby Warleby and His Laughing Stump_

_The Well of Wellbeing_

_The Sorceror's Shaggy Heart_

_The Tale of the The Three Unicorns_

_Brothers of the Night  
_

Twilight giggled at the titles. "These must be all foal's bedtime stories from a long time ago." She looked up to Spike, with a smile. "Wanna read them with me?"

Spike shrugged. "I don't see why not, they seem to be harmless little stories."

Both Twilight and Spike jumped onto her bed as they read each story, one by one, for the next couple of hours.

The two friends laughed through _The Mare and the Magic Stool_, which was about a foolish Earth Pony who inherited a stool, which would begin to conjur up anything the mare did not do to help others. The mare soon learned her lesson and the stool stopped spurring.

_The Well of Wellbeing _was probably their favorite: it was about a well which, if you drank from it, will give you a life of luck and fortune. Three mare ponies (an ill Pegasus, a poor Earth pony and a heartbroken unicorn) were chosen to go through the Labyrinth, and they ran into a luckless Earth stallion. The four then solve riddles throughout the maze, and they eventually go to it.

_Barleby Warleby and His Laughing Stump_ got more laughs from the two friends, for it was about a old unicorn stallion who taught a foolish King a lesson about magic.

The next one, _The Sorceror's Shaggy Heart _was a little disturbing for the two friends, so they decided not to continue it.

_The Tale of the Three Unicorns_ was about three sisters who met a dark creature called Death and all received gifts from them. The two older sisters were arrogant and power-hungry, and soon were taken by Death. However, the youngest sister was the wisest and had asked for Death's most precious gift-a cloak of Shadows- and Death could not find the young sister until she had passed the cloak to her firstborn.

Spike pointed to the last story. "The last one seems interesting!" he told Twilight.

The young Alicorn nodded. "I do hope this is more historical than the other ones," she admitted. She began to read the story:

_**Brothers of the Night  
**_

_Once upon a time, there were two brothers who could not have been more different._

Twilight stared at the sentence, quizzically. _That's an odd way to introduce a history book. _She shrugged_. Then again, ponies know it as a tale.__  
_

She continued:

_ One was born on one of the most rarest days: the night of a blue moon, where the Moon shined a bright blue magma across the black night. Evidently, the newborn was indeed a similar color to the Moon that night. His coat was of a light azure, and his mane was of a dark cobalt blue. His parents, bewitched by the beauty of their son, decided to name him after the light that radiated across the land of darkness._

_ The second, whom was five years his brother's junior, was viewed as a more particular pony by others, for he was born on the darkest night, save for the full moon that stood out on his birth. The most particular was that of the younger brother's coat: his entire coat was of complete black, and his mane was only a tad lighter. In addition to his strange appearance, he bore a birthmark over his left eye, which resembled the phase of the moon of which he was born on. Nevertheless, he was a handsome colt, and his parents loved him as dearly as his older brother._

_ As the years drawn on, the younger brother became kind, gentle and always did duties that benefited others, especially his older brother, for whom he admired highly. His love for his brother was strong, although it will blind him in the future._

_ The elder brother became cold-hearten, arrogant and selfish, but he did not show his true motives until he deemed it so. He, at first, did not care much of his younger brother, for he viewed his brother as of a nuisance. However, as he watched his younger brother become more well-loved and well-respected than himself, he grew hateful and jealous of the darkened Alicorn.  
_

_ The older brother's betrothed, an Alicorn, grew cautious of her husband's behavior. Fearing for his well-being, she secretly met up with her brother-in-law in many occasions, trying to find a way to help him._

_ This, however, gave the older brother the more reason to be jealous of his brother, for he knew of his wife's disappearances with his brother, and concluded that they were secret lovers._

_ The last stroke of hatred in the young Alicorn's heart changed him drastically into a hideous monster of darkness. His cloven teeth grew out fangs, his feathered wings turned to those of a dragon's and spikes of a hydra sheared out from his back. His fur was no longer soft as silk; it was now tethered with scales of a griffon's forelegs. His once soft eyes glowed hotter than of a phoenix._

_ The creäture traveled the land, threatening the citizens of death and sending nightmares in their sleep, payment for their dues to his brother._

_ The older brother charged at his brother, accusing him of adultery and betrayal. The younger brother parried the attack, and told the creäture that he was not doing those actions. The creäture did not listen, as he continued to fire magic at him. Their mother appeared and commanded her older son to stop fighting, and that the two of them must work together, as they were always meant to. The creäture declared that he was no longer her son, and hit his once brother with dark magic, assuming he killed the younger Alicorn._

_ The mother charged at her older son, and both of their magic met at a median of bright lights. This duel seemed to go on for hours, as the mother tried her hardest to have her son return. The creäture, however, did not cooperate, as he let out a stroke of dark magic, which knocked the mare unconscious._

_ At that moment, the younger brother returned and a longer duel broke out between the two brothers. Like his mother, the younger Alicorn tried to have his brother whom he once admired return, but the creäture would not listen. Tearfully, the younger brother released him most powerful magic toward his brother, turning the creäture into a statue._

_ Over time, the young Alicorn rebuilt the shattered land and rose as the ruler, after his mother's resign. He took his brother's betrothal as his wife, and they ruled the land in peace and tranquility from then on._

_Moral: Hatred and jealousy can bring out the monster within us, and kindness and love will ignite the good in all of us._

Twilight flipped through the pages. The rest of the book merely showed the author's bibliography (a Unicorn Pony named Crooder) and nothing more. _That's odd; the story just ends there..._

She used her magic to float the book back on her shelf. "That story is similar to the one of Celestia and Luna, except this one is just a fairy tale, and it doesn't even mention Equestria."

Spike tilted his head in confusion. "But didn't Princess Celestia say that it was history?" he asked.

Twilight groaned. "Well, there is no evidence that it did happen! First of all-" she took the book and showed Spike the pages. -"there are no names mentioned in this!"

Spike took the book from Twilight's magic aura and began to read thought it. He squinted his eyes to read it better. "Well, these are all Alicorns, so they _must_ have been royalty."

Twilight shrugged. "But not all Alicorns are royal, just like unicorns, Earth and Pegasi could also be royal. Look at Prince Blueblood, for example."

She jumped off her bed and began to pace. "Also, Alicorns are usually depicted as winged Unicorns in fairy tales, for their powerful magic, and these 'Alicorns' may be just be so, and not related to history at all."

Spike pointed to the book."But dracoeqquis exist, don't they?" he asked, pointing to the description of the 'creature':

_ The last stroke of hatred in the young Alicorn's heart changed him drastically into a hideous monster of darkness. His cloven teeth grew out fangs, his feathered wings turned to those of a dragon's and spikes of a hydra sheared out from his back. His fur was no longer soft as silk; it was now tethered with scales of a griffon's forelegs. His once soft eyes glowed hotter than of a phoenix._

Twilight pondered at the description. "Could this creature be related to Discord somehow?" she wondered. Spike just shrugged.

Almost immediately, Twilight got an idea. She grabbed the book from Spike's claws and flipped to the last pages, where the bibliography of the author was stated.

"Crooder..." Twilight pronounced, with uncertainty. Of all the books she have read, and famous unicorns she had studied, this unicorn was unknown to her. _Hopefully, their bibliography will have some clue..._

_A unicorn from the West End, Crooder the Cukoo (although he would prefer Crooder the Charismatic) is a famous foal story writer, who loves to spread joy to all of the fillies and colts. He is known for his best-seller: The Tales of Barble the Beed, and serving as one of the royal advisers to Lord Tiberius._

Twilight blinked. "Lord Tiberius?" she asked, aloud. She immediately scrambled through her books.

Spike scratched his head. "Who in the hay is Lord _Tiberius_?" he wondered, no idea why Twilight was frantically searching the shelves.

Twilight used her magic to quickly search through her books. "I remember a book I had read when I was younger of the past rulers of Equestria. Apparently, he was the King of Equestria hundreds of years before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She sighed. "It must be in my room in Canterlot."

Spike's confusion was still evident on his face. "Do you think he was the younger brother in the tale?" he wondered.

Twilight pondered at the thought. "Maybe, but I must tell Celestia that we've finished the book, so she can further explain."_She_does_ have a way of not revealing things until after I have found out about stuff,_ Twilight thought grimly.

Spike immediately took out a feather and paper. "Ready for me to write a letter?"

"Yes." Twilight cleared her throat: "Dear Princess Celestia, I have finished the book just as you have requested and I wil be awaiting your further instruction. Your former faithful student, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"...Twilight...Sparkle..." Spike repeated, as he finished the letter. He rolled it up neatly and breathed his fire onto it. It immediately became engulfed by the flame.

Twilight patted Spike's head. "Thank you, my Number 1 Assistant." She looked out the window, a feeling of eagerness upon her.

_I wonder why Celestia would want me to read a foal's tale? And what is the significance of Lord Tiberius? _Twilight pondered.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Garden of Statues

_A/N: I do not own My Little Pony._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 2: The Garden of Statues**

"I am _so_ nervicited!" Pinkie Pie screamed to Applejack.

The two Earth ponies were on the Pony Express, along with their friends Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Spike. The train was on its way to Canterlot, since Twilight's response from Princess Celestia requested Twilight bring her friends to Canterlot. The young Alicorn had explained to her friends about Celestia's request, and they joined her without question.

Applejack sighed. "Pinkie, ah told ya that is not a real word," she tried to explain, her southern accent expressing annoyance.

Pinkie Pie smiled, as she responded," But it's true! I _always_ get nervicited when Princess Celestia calls us to Canterlot, because it means that we get to go on another quest or adventure!" She suddenly shivered. "Or it means we did something wrong..."

Rarity fluffed her hair. "It must be something really important, as when Discord and the Crystal Empire returned." She sighed sadly. "Oh, how I would just give my designer store just to shimmer once again."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yea right." She floated her way to Twilight, who was looking out the window. "So why _exactly_ did Princess Celestia want all of us to come with you?"

Twilight glanced up at her friend. "All I know is that she wanted me to be familiar with a story in a foal's book, and she says that it actually occurred hundreds of years ago."

Rainbow Dash stared at Twilight, confused. "You mean to tell me that the Princess wanted you to know of an old _nursery rhyme_?" she asked.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie laughed.

Fluttershy walked up to Twilight. "Now, hold on, Rainbow-" she sat down beside the Alicorn. "Twilight doesn't know what's going on, either. Maybe this pony tale really _did_ happen and it has an evil which may return and we need to help stop it."

The yellow Pegasus suddenly shrieked. "Oh, I _do_ hope that it's not a scary evil pony!" she whispered in fright.

Rarity stroked Fluttershy's mane. "Well, whatever it is, we can take them down!" she said with determination in her voice and in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs. "How? If this _evil thing _is just as bad as Discord and Nightmare Moon, we wouldn't be able to because we don't have the Elements of Harmony!"

Twilight frowned. "Rainbow, why don't we just wait until we see Princess Celestia before we jump to conclusions?"

Rainbow sighed. "Alright." She stopped flapping her wings and sat across from Fluttershy and Twilight. "It's just that how would we be able to defend Equestria from this ancient evil without the Elements of Harmony?" she asked, sincerely.

Twilight could not find an answer, and she pondered on the thought for the rest of the train ride.

Soon, the train arrived to Canterlot. The seven friends boarded off the train and they made their way to the Castle.

Inside the castle, they looked to the stained glasses, which their adventures were plastered. One was of the six ponies defeating Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony, and another was of them defeating Discord. A third one was of Twilight's Princess Coronation.

Twilight stared up at it. "It seems so long ago when I became an Alicorn, but it was merely two months ago."

Rarity placed a forearm around Twilight. "Yes, darling, and it was the best celebration we have ever been to, for our best friend had became a Princess," Rarity told her with honesty.

Twilight blushed. "Really?"

The other four Ponies (and Spike) nodded in agreement.

"It was indeed a glorious celebration."

The seven friends turned around to the owner of the voice, to which it belonged to Princess Celestia, standing beside her sister, Princess Luna. The seven immediately bowed to the sisters.

Celestia nodded. "I thank you all for coming on such a short notice." She looked worried. "I do hope I did not astray you from any importance."

Applejack shrugged. "Ma family is a pickin' apples, but anything from the Princesses is 'portant." The others nodded in agreement.

Celestia smiled. "That is good, then. Now, I must speak to Princess Twilight for a moment." She looked to her sister. "Princess Luna will accommodate the rest of you."

Luna nodded in agreement. "A joy to the ponies who freed me from my thousand year imprisonment within Nightmare Moon." She gave a rare smile to the ponies.

Celestia directed Twilight away as Luna directed the others to another room. Twilight looked back at her friends. _Why would Celestia want to speak to me alone?_ she wondered.

The two Alicorns walked down the hallway to a door near the outside gardens. On the top of the door gleamed a statue of an Earth pony's head.

Celestia turned her attention to Twilight. "Are you familiar with the Garden of Statues?"

Twilight nodded. The Garden of Statues were sculptures of past Ponies who had made an impact on the future of Equestria. This ranged from the founders of Equestria to talented Earth ponies and athletic Pegasi.

Celestia turned her attention to the door and opened it with her magic. Both former teacher and student walked through the door to outside. As they walked into the garden, more and mores statues of ponies appeared.

Twilight glanced at the statues as she followed her former teacher. Most of them she had recognized from her teachings at the School for Gifted Unicorns, especially the statue of Starswirl the Bearded.

Twilight smiled at the statue of Starswirl, for it was through him that she became a Princess, and she admired him as a brilliant unicorn. _Funny how I had wanted to be a teacher like him as well, writing new spells,_ she thought to herself.

She looked back at Princess Celestia and noticed that she had stopped at a statue of a stallion, who was separated from the other statues (it had its own area, surrounded by a hedge in a semicircle). Twilight walked back to Celestia and looked up at the statue.

The stallion was rather large and tall, perhaps taller than Celestia. He was perched on a pedestal, and his posture was with one hoof raised and he looked to be proud. He wore what looked like to be battle armor, as his torso was covered, along with a part of his head. Twilight payed particular attention to the facial expression on the stallion. His eyes gave the impression that he was determined of something (Twilight didn't know, per say), and a hint of kindness was hidden in his glance as well. Also, his left eye had a birth mark all around it: a roundish circle, and it resembled the moon.

_He looks like Celestia, when she does that same posture._

Twilight glanced up at Celestia. " Is this a statue of Lord Tiberius, Princess?"

Celestia didn't move her eyes away from the statue. "Yes, he was the ruler of Equestria before Discord took over."

_And she and Luna became the rulers of Equestria after they defeated Discord._ "Did you know him?" Twilight asked. _She _seems_ to know him..._

Celestia nodded. "He is my father." She sighed. "He was a great King, like his mother, Queen Black Sky, before him."

Twilight bowed her head, and her ears fell down. "I'm so sorry, Princess," she told Celestia, affectionately. _She must really miss him,_she thought.

The Princess glanced down and Twilight and gave a sad smile. "I do miss him, but he is not truly gone." She then frowned, as she walked past the statue of Tiberius and directed her attention to another statue.

The next statue was another stallion. "This is who I wanted you to see, Princess Twilight," she told her former student. Twilight galloped over to her former teacher and looked up at the statue in front of them.

Twilight almost gasped in horror of the statue in front of her. Unlike the statue of Lord Tiberius, this statue was not of a good leader: it was the statue of a benevolent, horrifying evil. _The creature from the story,_ Twilight recognized. The creature looked down at Twilight with a sinister glare and his sharp teeth curved down from his upper jaw, which formed into an evil smile.

"_This_ is Horror Fortnight," Celestia introduced, "an Alicron that was, at one point, Prince Blue Moon. Much how Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, Blue Moon was jealous of his younger brother, for Queen Black Sky declared that the brothers be meant to rule together, and the citizens soon showered Tiberius with love and more affection than Blue Moon."

Twilight nodded, for Blue Moon's situation was very similar as to how Luna became Nightmare Moon, and she remembered how the "elder brother" became jealous of his younger brother. _At least my friends and I turned Luna back into good with the Elements of Harmony._

The younger Princess almost gasped. "This is the _actual_ Horror Fortnight from the book, trapped in Stone?" Twilight asked.

Celestia nodded. "As is my father. During Lord Tiberius' rule, the Tree of Harmony was of non existence to pony kind. It was only after Horror Fortnight's stone imprisonment that Lord Tiberius and Queen Nova found the Tree of Harmony." Another sigh. "My parents deemed it was best to keep Fortnight in stone rather to reform him, as your friends did with Discord."

Twilight pondered at the information. _So the story really _did_ happen..._ "But what does this have to do with me?"

Celestia walked back to her father's stone imprisonment. "As I do, Tiberius believed that evil has it's way of returning to Equestria. He imprisoned himself in stone so that he would be there when his brother _did_ return." She looked down at Twilight. "I have, along with my sister, tried numerous times to release our father from his imprisonment, but only he himself can do so, or if Fortnight were to try to find a way to escape."

She closed her eyes. "Father knew that a young unicorn will be born to use her knowledge of Harmony in order to bring peace throughout Equestria, and that they would be of true royalty, which he knew his brother would not agree with. Blue Moon believed that birthright made who a pony was." She opened her eyes and smiled at Twilight. "You have proved many times with your knowledge of friendship that you are a true Princess."

Twilight blushed. Then, she immediately became serious. "Fortnight would be able to sense this, wouldn't he?" she realized. She remembered what Discord told her not too long ago: _Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says._

Celestia nodded. "Luna isn't the only Alicorn who can visit ponies in their dreams." She smiled again. "However, I believe you are very capable of defending yourself, and the rest of the Princesses will be here to help you when Fortnight _does_ return."

She placed a hoof under Twilight's chin to lift her head, so Twilight was looking directly at her. "I know with your power of friendship that you and your friends have will be able to face Fortnight, even without the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight bowed. "I will do my best, Celestia."

Celestia smiled. "There is no need for that, Twilight." The two Alicorns briefly nuzzled in affection.

The Princess of the Sun smiled. "We should get back to your friends. I think they would be eager to help you in this."

Twilight nodded. _They'll understand, it's not like they have heard of Horror Fortnight, either._

_A few minutes later..._

"Horror _Fortnight_!?"

Twilight stared back at her six friends, whom all screamed the unfamiliar name to her. The seven friends were all present in one of the guest rooms that Princess Luna had offered.

_This may be harder than I thought, Twilight _realized.

Applejack gulped. "Ah thought Horror Fortnight whuz just an ole foal's story..." she chattered.

Rarity nodded, fear in her eyes. "My older cousin would scare me with Fortnight, how he would go into your dreams and take away all your happiness!"

Fluttershy had hidden behind a cushion. She raised her head slightly and fear was present on her face as well. "He-he's sc-scarier th-than Nigh-Nightmare Moon!" she quietly shuttered.

_So they _do_ know about Fortnight... _Twilight thought.

Pinkie looked confused. "What's so scary about a dracceqquis going into your dreams and taking away your happiness?" She was oblivious to the meaning of this.

Rainbow Dash snuck up behind Pinkie. "Imagine... a world... without smiles, laughter or parties!" she spoke in a spooky voice.

Pinkie tapped her hoof to her chin. "Sounds like my life when I was a filly, before I got my Cutie Mark." She shuttered, as Rainbow groaned in defeat of not scaring Pinkie. "Then again, I wouldn't want to live like then again."

The pink pony grabbed Twilight's face. "Twi, we _need_ to stop this baddy-waddy!" she exclaimed. She then poked at Twilight's horn. "Got any magic in there to make him into a goody-goody?" she giggled.

Spike tapped on Twilight's shoulder. "So Horror Fortnight really is the creature from the foal story?" he asked.

Twilight nodded. "If Discord can escape, so can Fortnight."

Rainbow Dash made muscles pop out. "Then we can easily defeat this Lamenight in ten seconds flat!" she declared.

Fluttershy galopped away from the chair to her friends. "But if Fortnight returns, wouldn't Lord Tiberius return?" she asked. She shrugged. "Since Tiberius conducted the spell on Fortnight, if either one were to break free, the other would break free as well?"

The other ponies smiled in realization.

"Then Tiberius could just turn Fortnight back into stone!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Twilight pondered at the thought. "Celestia says that evil has it's way of retuning, so if he _did_ turn back to stone, he was just escape again. It would be easier just to reform him."

Spike scratched his head. "How exactly are you you going to do that? We're talking about an old evil we have never encountered before."

Twilight looked out the window. She watched as Luna rose the moon. "I do not know how I could take on Horror Fortnight." She looked back at her friends and smiled. "But I _do_ know that we can take on him together."

The six ponies joined in a group hug, along with Spike trying to squeeze out of the 'girly' moment, as their fears of Horror Fortnight escaped them, for they knew that nothing could withstand their friendship.

_In the Garden of Statues..._

The statues gleamed under the fully raised moon, their beauty unnoticed to the rest of Equestria. The only ponies known of their beauty that night were the guardponies, watching for any sudden changes. The unicorn guards used their horns as resorts for light as they searched the garden.

One unicorn glanced up at the statue of Horror Fortnight, noting the sinister glare from the statue's eyes. His light reflected off the ancient stone. For the past few months, he had been on night duty, roaming the garden for any suspicious changes or objects. This night wasn't much different from the others.

He chuckled to himself, thinking about the "threats" he had seen in the garden. _Don't see how a statue could be such a threat_, he joked, as he walked away to finish his round.

Unknowing to him, the statue began to crack around the edges of the mouth, and a low sinister laugh escaped from the statue's mouth.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Porter and Zecora

A/_N: I do not own My Little Pony._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 3: Porter and Zecora's Help  
**

Twilight searched through her books in her room in Canterlot. "I know that I read about Lord Tiberius somewhere!" she exclaimed worriedly. Her bedroom was now covered in books, which were past knee-high of the six ponies.

Applejack searched through a book. "Do ya remember what the book looked like? We ain't be makin' progress if we don't know without the author's name or somethin'."

Twilight sighed. "I know, but it's been so long since I've read the book. _I can't seem to remember who wrote it or if it was cited from a source..._ She thought hard.

The pink pony immediately jumped out of the pile of books, a huge smile on her face (as always). "Hey, Twilight! Wasn't the author of that book the oldie with the fake beard, or something about the Starswirl unicorn?" she asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Starswirl the Bearded, you mean?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. She held a lavender-covered book. "I found this book that he wrote, and it mentions Lord Tiberius in it, along with the source that it came from!" She opened the book to the last pages, where the sources were listed.

Twilight galloped to Pinkie, and browsed through the sources. "_Equestria: A History of the Pre-Classical Era, by William Porter_," she read aloud.

Pinkie giggled. "That's a strange name!" she squealed.

Ranibow Dash raised an eyebrow. "And Pinkamena Diane Pie isn't strange at all," she remarked sarcastically.

Pinkie just smiled. "Oh, silly Dashie! Of _course_ it's a strange name! Why do you think I go by Pinkie?" she laughed, not getting Rainbow's sarcasm.

Twilight looked back at Pinkie. "Yes, William Porter _is_ a strange name. Ponies of the old age went by different names, and it wasn't until Queen Black Sky was named that ponies were named based on physical appearances or just random nouns and verbs, rather than ancient translations of personality traits."

Rarity shrugged, as she trotted toward the Alicorn. "It _does_ make more sense than William Porter…" she retorted. "Does that name recall your memory?"

"Yea, it _does_ sound familiar…" Twilight thought back, to when she was just a filly.

_Six year old Twilight Sparkle read through her favorite book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in her bedroom in Canterlot__. Her bedroom was coated with purple, as purple was her favorite colour, and her bedroom contained many books._

_"Twiley! May I come in?" a voice asked. Twilight smiled. She left her book at her desk, ran for the bedroom door and opened it. A young stallion unicorn, white with blue streaks in his wild mane, stood at the door._

_"Shiney!" Twilight squealed, as she jumped into the stallion's waiting forelegs._

_"I've missed you too, kid. But I wasn't gone long."_

_"Shinning Armor, two weeks at Cadet Camp is long!" Twilight protested._

_Shining chuckled lightly. "Okay, I'll give you that." He grinned. "But I have something else to give you." He pulled out a book and gave it to Twilight.  
_

_Twilight gasped. "__Equestria: A History of the Pre-Classical Era?" she sqealed. She hugged her brother. "I love it! Ive been looking for this book for ages!"  
_

_Shining Armour was about to reply when a pinki Earth pony jumped between the ponies._

_"Helloooooo. Equestria to Princess Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shook the filly._

_"Wait-Pinkie?! What are you doing in my past?" filly Twilight asked._

_Pinkie Pie patted the filly's head. "You're having a flashback, silly!" She giggled. "So, where'd you get that book?"_

Twilight awoke from her flashback. She noticed that Pinkie was still patting her head. "My brother gave it to me when I was six." She swatted Pinkie's hoof away.

"So you were an egg head before you got your cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash asked, with a smiled growing on her face. She immediately began to laugh.

Twilight rolled her eyes and began to read from the book:

_Lord Tiberius:_

_Second son of Queen Black Sky and King Artemis, Lord Tiberius was born as Dark Night, named so of the his curiously dark coat and mane, and his birthmark on his left eye which resembled a full moon. It is said that he was born on one of the darkest nights of the year, the Winter Solstice._

_He is the younger brother of Prince Blue Moon, who was born, coincidentally, on the "rarest of nights". From what I had gathered from the King, which wasn't very much (I speculate that speaking of his brother brought pain to the young King's heart), it was rather fitting for Blue Moon to be named as such. What he meant by that, I will explain in later chapters._

_Dark Tiberius Night succeeded as King, after his plight with Horror Fortnight, and the retirement of his mother, Queen Black Sky. He then married his brother's betrothal, Bright Nova Day, and both changed their names to better suit their new royal duties._

_Lord Tiberius led Equestria in the Great Dragon War of the Pre-Classical Era against the Dragon Empire for twenty years. He was earned the title of Grand Commander, and having defeating King Horacio the Magnificent, thus ending the War. However, he did not accept any medals for his overseas fights, instead, he gave the medals to the surviving warriors and the fallen comrades. This also lead to a peace treaty between Ponies and Dragons, allowing the two species to live amongst each other._

_As for Queen Nova, she ruled Equestria while her husband fought in the Dragon War. Unfortunately, the Dragons had lead an exhibition to destroy Equestria, and ended up burning down homes and buildings. She defeated most of the Dragons by herself, due to her Alicorn magic (and specialty in dragon-hunting), and helped the civilians rebuild their homes._

_The rulers of Equestria helped rebuild the fallen country for the next fifty years, and soon found out that they were not growing of old age. It was since that they ruled Equestria fairly and with love that they did not die nor age, as I had easily calculated. It is a shame that my mentor Starswirl the Bearded was in Bitaly for those fifty years, studying with alchemists, to witness this (and my colleague Clover the Cleaver, one of the founders of Equestria). The fact that Alicorns could live much longer than regular ponies was truly fascinating. Strangely enough, Starswirl also lived for quite a number of centuries, but not immortal, however._

_It wasn't for another thirty years (at this point, Starswirl had become the primary assistant to Lord Tiberius) when the Rulers decided to have children. Their first child, Celestia, was named of the day she was born on: the Summer Solstice. Three years later, they bore another daughter, Luna, was born on the same day as her uncle. Tiberius and Nova feared that their daughter's destiny was decided as Blue Moon's._

_Ten years later, an evil spirit rose from the depths of a mysterious forest: a dracoequuis by the name of Discord. This creature was the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, and known for attempting to take over Equestria once in a while. Lord Tiberius confronted Discord, and warned him that he would have to codon with banishment._

_This did work, for a while. However, Discord's plans were to free Horror Fortnight, so both would rule Equestria in Chaos and Terror. His plan did work, as Fortnight was freed from his stone confinement, and both began to terrorize the land. Lord Tiberius tried to defeat his brother, but the Stone Spell did not work as it did it the past.  
_

_Sadly, the great King enchanted a spell on himself, and thus turned himself to stone. Once he did this, Horror Fortnight was turned to stone. You see, he used the "Kin Counter Spell", meaning that if you curse yourself with a spell, your closest kin would be cursed as well. Since Fortnight used to be Blue Moon, Dark Night's brother, he immediately turned to stone with Tiberius._

_As for the daughters, they defeated Discord with the Elements of Harmony, and both helped rebuild Equestria._

Applejack scratched her head. "This really didn't tell us how to defeat Fortnight," she admitted.

Pinkie Pie grabbed the book. "_Duh_! It says right here!"

She read: _"__You see, he used the "Kin Counter Spell", meaning that if you curse yourself with a spell, your closest kin would be cursed as well. Since Fortnight used to be Blue Moon, Dark Night's brother, he immediately turned to stone with Lord Tiberius."_

Twilight gasped. "I know of that spell! In the olden days, when the Plague went around, unicorns placed that spell on them so if they were well, and their sibling was sick, both would be healthy."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "So as long as either Tiberius or Fortnight stays as stone, neither will return?" she asked.

Twilight nodded. "A bond between siblings is very strong," she mused.

Fluttershy walked over to Twilight. "Then Tiberius is the only one who can reform Fortnight," she told her with confidence. _I know what we have to do..._

The five other ponies yelled "WHAT!?", which would have made Fluttershy almost jump out of her fur and fly away. However, she did not flinch.

Rarity placed a hoof on Fluttershy. "My dear friend, Lord Tiberius didn't believe that Fortnight can be reformed."

Fluttershy relaxed with a heavy sigh. _You can do this._ "Pinkie Pie pointed out that the spell is fasted on both of the brothers. Twlight her has just noted that a bond between siblings is already strong. If a sickness can be cured through this spell, Fortnight may just return as Blue Moon as soon as Tiberius returns, because Tiberius is good and could eliminate the Spirit within Blue Moon. Also, Tiberius is the only pony who actually knows Fortnight, since he was turned to stone long before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were even born, as it says in the history book, and Tiberius would be the only pony living who knows Fortnight, if we were to free him."

The other ponies were dumbstruck. Not only had Fluttershy not stuttered once in her speech, but she had a really valid point.

Twilight was truly happy that her friend had figured it out. _Yet Princess Celestia asked me to find a way to return her father and reform Fortnight._ She thought for another moment. _She _did_ say that I should have my friends help._

She remembered when her friends had helped remove the Alicorn Amulet off of Trixie by tricking her into doing so. _Zecora_ _knew that to use the six was the key to defeating Trixie._

_Wait..._

Twilight placed a hoof on Fluttershy. "You are absolutely right. Tiberius _would_ be the only pony to reform Fortnight." She smiled. "I think there is one pony we could ask on how to fix voodoo."

Her six friends looked at one another, confused. "Voodoo?" they asked.

_A few hours later..._

"Ah! Twilight Sparkle, and her pony friends! A joy to see you all has no end."

Twilight bowed her head to Zecora. She and her friends were now at the door of their zebra friend's home in the Everfree Forest. "I apologize on the last minute intrusions, Zecora, but we have a crisis at hoof."

Zecora smiled. "Come, sit, we shall drink some tea, and you can tell me of your worries." She directed the six ponies, and Spike, to the small table inside.

Rainbow was the first to speak. "There's this old spirit by the name of Horror Fortnight who may return to Equestria, and the only pony who can reform him is trapped in stone."

Zecora nodded in understanding. Applejack continued for Rainbow. "The only problem is, Tiberius 'n Fortnight are brothers, and he castes this siblin' spell on both of them, so if we let Tiberius free, Fortnight would be free as well."

Rarity added, "We need to speak to Tiberius first before we have Fortnight return."

Twilight frowned. "If Fortnight is anything like Nightmare Moon or Discord, we'll need all the help we can get to stop him, even without the Elements of Harmony."

Zecora nodded again, a hoof rested under her chin. "I understand your frightful plight, of how to defeat and reform Fortnight." She trotted over to her "Supernatural" book and opened it up. "An ancient legend I have been foretold, one from a time of despair and cold."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Not _another_ legend!"

Applejack elbowed the Pegasus. "Hush, ya hear?!"

Zecora continued:"A magical crown with the power of desire can undo any spell, hex or misfire. But ponies, for you are told, for only one spell per pony's wish can be unfold."

Twilight and her friends looked at the book. It was opened on a page about a crown which could grant only one wish to any pony. The crown itself didn't seem very big, almost the size of a tiara. It blended at the top and swooped into swirls of what appeared to be silver flower shapes. At the top of the crown was a round circle, which was filled and appeared to have cracks inside.

_Like the Moon..._ Twilight realized.

She glanced back at Zecora. "Do you have any idea where this crown could be?" she asked.

Zecora changed the page in the book. "Long has the crown been hiding. Perhaps you should try the library for your findings." She pondered at the book. "I have seen the crown once in my life, but long has it been that it has seen the light."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Well, that's just perfect," she replied sarcastically. "We have possibly the one thing to stop Horror Fortnight and we have no idea or indication on where it may be!"

Applejack raised her eyebrow. "Zecora _just said_ to check th' library, Rainbow," she whispered.

"Her rhyming makes it confusing sometimes," Rainbow retorted back.

Twilight ignored the two athletic ponies and turned her attention back to Zecora. "Thank you for helping us."

The six ponies, and Spike, thanked Zecora for the help and tea, and walked out of the zebra's home.

"Well, now we just need to go back to the library and find this book right, Twilight?" Rarity asked, as the ponies exited the Everfree Forest. Twilight was now thinking of their next move of their newly found information. However, it was hard with Pinkie's constant bouncing around the group.

"Yes, I just hope I have the book in my library."

Spike, riding on Twilight's back, snapped his claws. "I'm pretty sure I saw it only a few days ago!"

"Remember what it looks like, surgarcube?" Applejack asked, as the ponies ran towards the Library.

"Yea, it's a magenta colour hard-cover with golden linings called _Mystical Objects of Equestria_," Spike said, as a matter of fact.

The six ponies ran into the Library and immediately began to search, the poor baby dragon flying off of Twilight's back in the rush. The Pegasi flew to the top shelves and began to search, while Twilight and Rarity used their magic to search through the books. Pinkie and Apple searched the bottom shelves with Spike. As hard as they looked, they could not find the Mystical books anywhere._  
_

"This is getting us nowhere!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in frustration, as she threw a book at the direction of Spike (she meant to aime at the floor, but Spike had moved at the last moment to hr targeted area).

"Dash's right, Twilight. We ain't nowhere close to finding this book!" Applejack agreed, as she helped Spike get up.

"Girls, dont worry. We'll find the book," she tried to convince them. It was hard, since she didn't even know where it was.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked, full of mischief.

Twilight and her friends face to the direction of the door, where the voice came from. Each of the ponies glared at the sight of the voice owner, who was carrying a magenta book in his claw.

"DISCORD!" the ponies shouted to the Spirit of Chaos.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Trusting Chaos

_A/N: So here's yet another chapter! (happy dance)_

_And a shoutout to Everyjoy: thank you so much for favouriting and reviewing this story! :)_

_Also, I do not own My Little Pony_

* * *

**Brothers of the Throne**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 4: Trusting Chaos**

"Discord, give us that book!" Twilight demanded, scrapping her hoof on the ground.

Discord only laughed. "Oh, come now, Princess. Is this the way you treat _friends_?" he asked. He snapped his claws and a couch appeared in the library. He took out a pair of glasses and began to read, while lying on the couch.

"Now, this is _quite_ the book!" Discord exclaimed enthusiastically. "I mean, its no _Harry Potter_, but its still quite fascinating!"

Rainbow Dash hovered over to Discord. "Give us that book, you trouble-maker, or we'll have Luna banish you to the moon!" she demanded.

"First of all, Luna cannot send me to the moon, because even for her 'moon' powers she cannot do so, and she and Celestia do not have the Elements of Harmony anymore," Discord reminded them. "Secondly, I have no reason to take this book on you, especially when Horror Fortnight is ready to return."

"Wait," Fluttershy interrupted. "How do you know about Horror Fortnight? We never even _mentioned_ anything about Fortnight!"

She did have a point._ How did Discord know Fortnight would return?_ Twilight thought.

Discord snort. "Puh-_lease, _my_ little _ponies! I'm the Spirit of _Chaos_! I can duplicate myself, extend my hearing, hide as a normal household object and eavesdrop on a pony's conversation-" he turned into a clock with golden hinges for arms. "Besides, it was only a matter of _time_ for Fortnight to return!" he added in a professional accent.

Twilight grunted, threateningly. "Discord, if you are somehow going to help Fortnight, there's no point, because Lord Tiberius will return the moment Fortnight does."

Discord gasped, as he shape-shifted back to normal. "Oh no! _Not_ Tiberius! Anypony _but_ Tiberius!" he shrieked. Then, he bursted into laughter. "That ancient fool couldn't even stop me! He had to send his ignorant daughters with their precious _Elements of Harmony_ instead of fighting me like a true stallion!" Discord chuckled villainous.

Fluttershy wasn't happy. She poked Discord in the chest. "You told us you were reformed, mister! We may not have the Elements, but we will have you turned back to stone if you misbehave!" she threatened.

Applejack nodded. "As soon as we get Tiberius back, he'll trap ya 'gan."

Discord chuckled. "Are you going to wish for Tiberius to return with that _crown_?" he asked. He grumbled, "Because that sounds like a terrible fan fiction plot twist in order to unsuccessfully interest fandom readers."

Pinkie glared at Discord. "Terrible plot twist or not, we will bring Tiberius back and stop Fortnight, and if you even think about joining with him again, we will-"

"Hold on," Twilight interrupted. "You know where the crown is, don't you?"

Discord shrugged. "Why should I help you ponies defeat the creature who helped me obtain Equestria?" he asked.

Rarity trotted to beside Twilight. "Because if Fortnight is anything like you, he'll just dump you like unused fabric." The ponies all stared at her in disbelief.

She looked surprised. "What? That's the best metaphor I could use."

Twilight nodded. "Rarity _does_ have a point: Fortnight may not even _let_ Discord help him." She looked back at Discord. "You wouldn't want an old stallion being able to take over Equestria without you, and how can you tell if he'll be faithful to you as well?" she tempted him.

Fluttershy caught onto her friend's plan. "Besides, I thought we were _friends_. You wouldn't want to lose the _only friends_ you've ever had, would you?" she told him.

Discord pondered at the thought. The ponies were well aware that he had a... slightly not-as-hard spot for Fluttershy, and he was one to use the _"I thought we were friends"_ card on them when he needed something. _Seems reasonable to use it on him_, Twilight thought to herself.

"Oh... _fine_," Discord sighed, defeated. "I'll help you find this crown."

Before the ponies could say anything, Discord stood up and pointed a finger to Twilight. "But don't be surprised if I decide to join Fortnight if he ever gets free," he warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Twilight assured, with a serious expression. But she knew she was placing bad cards on the table, despite her poker face.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Discord again. "Ill be keeping my eyes on you," she glared at him.

"Yea, no funny business," Pinkie Pie added.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine fine! You'll be watching me, I get it." He cracked his wrists. "If I'm correct, I last saw the crown somewhere around Baltimare." He thought for a moment. "Then again, that was a thousand years ago."

Applejack whispered to Twilight in her ear. "Ah hate to be a downer, but we may be better off without th' guy."

_Trust me, Applejack. I completely agree with you,_Twilight promised. She sighed and trotted up to Discord. "Alright, Discord. Could you take us to Baltimare to try to find this crown?" she asked. She knew she was really taking chances at this moment.

Discord nodded and snapped his fingers. He instantly wore a conductor's suit. "All aboard to Baltimare!" He screeched. He snapped his fingers once again and he and the six ponies (including Spike) disappeared.

An instant later, the six ponies found themselves not in Twilight's Library. Instead, they were in an outfield of a large pony city. Spike was on Twilight's back and pointed to a sign.

"Well, Discord was true to his word," he realized.

The ponies read the sign. "Baltimare, Equestria".

"Wow. That was fast," Twilight noted.

"Well, _duh_! Only the best for my friends," Discord retorted.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Now, where is the crown?" she demanded.

Discord looked hurt. "Well, you _don't_ need to be rude. After all, I did get you here without charge," he insisted. "Besides, I have to retrace my steps. It has been a long time I've been to Baltimare." He looked at the city. "Goodness, how it's _changed_!" he screeched, surprised. "Where are all of the stone houses and the one well it had?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Hello? It's been a_ thousand years,_ remember?"

"Jeeze, _somebody_ doesn't get sarcasm," Discord mumbled under his breath.

Pinkie giggled. "No, silly! _I'm_ the one who doesn't understand sarcasm!" she replied happily. Her other six friends rolled their eyes.

Twilight flew up to face Discord. "Maybe if you retraced your steps, you will remember." _It's worth a shot._

Discord sighed. "I guess I could. But remember our deal," he reminded the Alicorn Princess.

Twilight nodded. _It still doesn't mean we'll turn you to stone once we are done._

Discord then dressed as a detective. "Now, if I were an ancient crown, where would I hide?" he wondered, as he puffed through a pipe (but it only blew out bubbles). He began to pace himself around in a line.

The six ponies watched as Discord paced and muttered words under his breath, like "maybe I was near the village" and "I _did_ make that one pony into a caboose". He tapped his pipe to his head once in a while, as he paced.

Twilight walked up to Discord. "Um... Not trying to cut into your concentration, but the fate of Equestria kind of rests on you finding that crown."

Discored held up a claw to the Princess. "Quiet, Twilight. I almost think I know where it is."

_Almost..think he knows?_

Ignoring the poor grammar, Twilight folded down her ears. "Sorry, I'm just a little anxious, that's all."

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yea, and I totally forgot to eat. Hey!" she looked over to the city. "I heard there's this really old restaurant called "Medieval Bedevil" and it has really good shawarma!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Shawarma! You know..." she tried to draw a picture of the food on the ground, "it's a pastry with a whole bunch of meats in it!"

Discord nodded. "Then let's go!" he hollered, gleefully, although he didn't care much about the shawarma, but secretly disturbed by it.

Twilight grabbed onto his wings. "No you don't, mister! You told us you would get us that crown first!" she reminded him.

Discord pointed to the direction Pinkie had just pointed towards, seconds ago. "But I know Medieval Bedevil!" he insisted. "It's one of the oldest restaurants in Equestria. Even Lord Tiberius dinned at it."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. Well, she _would_ have, if she had any eyebrows. "Why would a crown be there?" she asked.

Rarity gasped. "That restaurant is also a museam, I remember!" she recalled. "My parents took me there to see a gown worn by Mareilyn Monroe." She sighed happily. "That's when I wanted to become a fashionista."

Rainbow groaned. "Then what are we waiting for!? This is a start, right?"

"Ah agree with Rainbow," Applejack stated. "Better than standin' 'round."

Twilight thought about it. _Good point, girls_. _It_ is _a good lead on the crown, since Diacord is still not trustworthy_. She glanced at Discord._Then again, why would he want to help us find the crown, since it means defeating Horror Fortnight?_ she wondered suspiciously.

"C'mon, girls. Let's go find this crown," Twilight announced, as she lead the ponies, along with Spike and Discord.

Pinkie jumped. "And we can finally have shawarma!" she cheered, bouncing beside her friends.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Minor Setback

_A/N: I do not own My Little Pony._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 5: Minor Setback**

"What do you mean, '_There is no crown_'?!"

The waiter, who was a brown Earth pony, gulped at the sight of Discord. "Y-yes, Pr-Princess Twilight. I-I've worked for f-five years and h-haven't seen a crown on any of the d-displays!" he quivered.

Twilight sighed. "May we at least have a look around the museum?" she asked.

The waiter nodded, more confident. "Yes, but you'll need to pay for tickets."

Twilight dug into her bag to pull out bits, but Discord stopped her. "Princess, are you going to take this?" he whispered to her.

Twilight glared at Discord. _You and I need a chat_. She looked to the waiter and smiled. "Could you give us a moment?" she asked.

The waiter bowed. "Certainly," he responded and left the ponies with the Spirit of Chaos.

Twilight flew up to Discord, so she was at eye-level with him. "What is your problem, mister?" she asked, not impressed.

Discord shrugged. "What? You're a Princess. You don't need to pay for a ticket, and neither do your friends."

Twilight face-hoofed herself. "Discord, just because I am a Princess, it doesn't mean I should take the advantage of my title so I do not have to pay for a cheap ticket."

"Well," Rainbow interrupted, "it _would_ be nice to get in for free, since we are in a bit of a rush," she insisted.

"And I want my shawarma!" Pinkie added.

Fluttershy flew beside Twilight. "I hate to disagree with you, Twilight, but Rainbow has a point: this is an emergency."

"But that's _stealin'_!" Applejack insisted.

"I like my privileges once in a while, but Applejack is right," Rarity told Rainbow Dash. "It would leave a bad impression on us_and_Twilight."

Rainbow frowned. "Excuse me, _miss fashionista_, but I for one think we should take the time we need to find this crown than to worry about paying for some ticket that might be worth hundreds of bits!" she told the unicorn, as she landed on the ground in front of her.

"Leave it to a Pegasus to think she's always right," Rarity grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I thought _everything_ was about unicorns," Rainbow retorted.

Spike groaned heavily. "Seriously, are you two going to argue about your species right now?! I'd hate to point this out, but we need to get that crown!"

The two ponies looked at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," Rarity apologized.

"Yea, me too."

Twilight smiled. _Now that they aren't fighting anymore... _"I'll gladly pay for the tickets, girls."

Pinkie nodded in agreement. "Yea, because we'll lose interest in our readers if we keep fighting about petty stuff," she explained.

"Our _readers_?" Applejack asked.

"Nevermind," Pinkie grumbled.

Twilight trotted over to the waiter and gave him the amount of bits needed for eight tickets. She even added a tip for the waiter's help. The waiter gave Twilight her and her friends the tickets and topped his hat to them.

"Have a great time in the museum, Your Magesty," he called to them, as Twilight led her friends into the museum.

The museum was amazing, to put into one word. There were artifacts that dated from before the Pre-Classical Era, practically from the beginnings of Equestria. Twilight was drawn to some artifacts that contained information about Starswirl the Bearded, and that he even dined at the ancient restaurant.

Applejack watched as Twilight googled over the sight of a wineglass that Starswirl had used. "Hey, isn't that th' country sing'r you dressed up for Nightmare Night?" she asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "It's Starswirl the Bearded. And according to this museum, he went here quite often."

"Wasn't he alive before Equestria was founded?" Pinkie Pie asked, as she took a bite out of her shawarma.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, he lived exceptionally long for a unicorn."

"How long is _long_?" Applejack asked.

"I believe he was 764 when he passed, give or take a few years," Twilight figured.

Applejack leaned in closer to Pinkie. "Ya think he'd look better," she whispered. Pinkie giggled silently in response.

Discord looked at the picture of Starswirl, near the wineglass on display. "Oh, yes... Starswirl. I remember him. He was the one who told Lord Tiberius about the Kin Counter Spell."

Twilight looked at the dracceqqusis suspiciously. "You...met Starswirl?" she asked.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Just because I tried to take over Equestria, it doesn't mean I didn't know about Tiberius' advisors."

"What was Starswirl like?" Twilight couldn't help herself ask. _Was he a bookworm? An inspired Alchemist? Did he love reading?_

Discord thought for a moment. "A lot like Pinkie Pie, actually."

Twilight's jaw almost dropped. "Come again?" she asked. His response

"Yea, he was _really_ excited that one time he got his hat, the one with the bells, as a present from Lord Solaris, the King of the Sunraisers."

Rarity walked over to Twilight. "Lord _Solaris_?"

"_Sunraisers_?" Pinkie added.

Discord groaned. "Seriously? You have no idea who Lord _Solaris_ is?" he asked. "What about King Artemis? Queen _Hera_?"

Rainbow Dash looked confused. "It sounds like you're listing off random deity names of an ancient mythical religion."

Rarity nodded in agreement. "And Artemis sounds like a girl's name."

Pinkie gasped. Rather loudly. "_Guys_! Do you _not_ remember Dark Night's parents' names?"

"No, I don't," Rainbow Dash retorted.

"You know, back in Chapter 3, when Twilight read us her book and it mentioned Queen Black Sky and King Artemis?" Pinkie motioned.

Applejack was confused now, as well. "What is this Chapter-"

"I remember," Twilight realized. "But that's all William Porter explained about King Artemis and Queen Black Sky."

Discord snapped his claws, and a hat and a cane appeared in his hand. "Well, it looks like the Princess of Bookworms needs a history lesson."

"_Of Bookworms_?" Twilight asked, in disbelief.

He turned to Pinkie. "Music, Meistro!" he shouted, as Pinkie pulled out her ten instruments ("Where did she get those?" Fluttershy whispered to Rarity).

"Ooooooohhhhhh..." he began to sing. Then he yelled: "Yo!"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Discord was wearing baggy pants, a large shirt and a clock hanging from his neck, the hat and cane disappeared. He also wore sun glasses, and two mysterious ponies dressed up similar to him. They began to beat-box in the background and made noises from scratching turntables.

_"Well, back in ancient times, there were the Alicorns of Old_

_A Sunraiser named Solaris, so amazing, so-_

_bold!**  
**_

_He rose the sun with Hera, in unity, in-_

_flight!_

_Performing at their very best with strength-_

_And with might!_

_There's King Artemis the Wise and the Great Queen Black-_

_Sky!_

"Wait just a minute!" Pinkie interrupted, stopping her music. "Why does everypony keep singing the exact same song but with different words!?" she demanded. "That's _The Rapping History of the Wonderbolts_!"

Discord looked offended. "What are you talking about?"

Fluttershy nodded. "It's true, it's getting pretty old."

"You have a good point, my dear," Discord agreed. "Let's just go find this stupid crown," he grumbled, snapping his fingers. The clothes and two ponies disappeared, and the lights turned back on.

Pinkie grinned and hopped to the next artifact, throwing away her instruments. "_Old Crown Round-Up, old crown round-up!"_ she sung, in tune to a very similar song that everypony knows about and had changed the lyrics to.

Twilight ignored Pinkie and turned her attention to the other artifacts._ We need to find this crown. We just need to._

Suddenly, there was a burp sound.

The six ponies followed the sound, and they found it came from a certain baby dragon.

Spike smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry." He held up a letter, and quickly ready it. "It's from the Crystal Empire," he noted.

Twilight immediately took the letter from Spike's claws using her magic. "Why would we get a letter from the Crystal Empire?" she wonder aloud. _Unless there's something wrong with Shining Armor and Cadence._

She read the letter:

_Twilight,_

_Please get your friends and yourself to the Crystal Empire as soon as you can. There is an emergency._

_Bring the crown._

_Shining Armor and Cadence._

"How do Cadence and Shining Armor know about the crown?" Rainbow Dash asked, suspiciously.

_P.S, Zecora told Princess Celestia that you were looking for the crown._

"That was convenient," Pinkie Pie noted.

Fluttershy looked worried. "The letter sounds urgent, Twilight."

"I know," Twilight agreed. "But we have no idea where the crown is." Her eyes roamed all around the museum. They had already looked at most of the artifacts, and still no luck.

She then got an idea. "Discord, you said back at the Library you can shapeshift into any type of inanimate object, right?"

Discord nodded. "Yea, so?"

"So, if you were to shapeshift into the crown, or make a crown replica," Twilight began to explain," the ponies in the museum would put you back, or if we find the crown, we'll replace the replica with the real one."

Discord placed his clawed foot under his chin. "That's not a bad idea," he figured. "And if I know museums, the non-attracting artifacts would be in the basement, in storage."

Applejack face-hoofed herself this time. "_Seriously_? We could have just gone to th' storage?" she reckoned.

"Hey, it's a suggestion, farmfilly!" Discord retorted, glaring at the orange Earth Pony.

"GUYS!" Twilight yelled. The two feuding 'friends' immediately stopped fighting. "I agree that we could have had that information ten minutes ago," she glared up at Discord, "but the storage is a good place to look, since we don't have much time."

Applejack's ears bent down. "But ain't that stealin', Twilight?" she asked, referring to Twilight's plan. She didn't say anything before since she knew this was an emergency and more conflict between the friends would take up time.

Fluttershy nodded. "Well, I agree with Twilight," she voted, somewhat ignoring Applejack's question.

"Ditto here," Rainbow chimed in.

"Yea! _Storage-Look-Through, storage-look-through!_" Pinkie sang to the tune of said song from before.

"As long as I don't have to touch any spiders, I'm good," Rarity added.

"I'm with ya," Spike agreed.

The friends looked over at Applejack, awaiting for her input. The Earth Pony's eyes roamed to over her friends. She looked up at Discord last.

She sighed. _This guy's gonna be the death of us._ "Alright, let's get to th' storage."

With her word, the five other ponies, the baby dragon and the dracceqquis sneaked away from the museum guards' sights and walked into the door marked "Storage".

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Shining and Cadence

_A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for not publishing in, like, a week. It will NOT happen again!_

_Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited "Brothers of the Night: Awakening" so far! :)_

_Sad to say... but I still do not own My Little Pony._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 6: Shining and Cadence**

_The Crystal Empire..._

A turquoise white male unicorn shut the large entrance doors to the palace of the Crystal Empire, using his lavender aura magic. He and three unicorn guard ponies all used their magic to lock the door.

The unicorn turned to a fourth guards pony, a brilliant gamboge-coloured Pegasus stallion with sapphire blue mane and tail. "Flash, keep the door fortified! I'm going to check on Princess Cadence," the unicorn ordered.

Flash Sentry bowed. "Yes, Prince Shining!" he saluted. He left the Prince's side and went to hold the door down with two other guard ponies.

Shining, or Shining Armor, ran down the halls of the Crystal Empire castle, the room glimmering from the glass-plaited windows. He knew he had to warn his wife, the Princess of Love, of the spending enemy outside.

The citizens of the Empire, Crystal Ponies, watched as Shining Armor gallop through the hallways. They, too, were notified of the "dangers" and were ordered inside the castle for safekeeping. However, they did not know the causes of the "dangers". Guard ponies fortified the main entrance and outside for any changes.

Cadence sat at her throne with two mare ponies when Shining Armor burst end in.

"Shining? What's the matter?" the Princess asked. She noticed her husband was out of breath and fear in his eyes.

"Cadence, I just received a letter from Princess Celestia, about some dark spirit who escaped," he explained, but he was trying to breathe, so Cadence couldn't understand him well.

She walked from her throne to hug her husband. "What is this... dark spirit?" she inquired from Shining Armor.

Shining gulped. "Horror...Fortnight," he whispered.

Cadence almost gasped, because she knew what Shining was talking about. _So.. Fortnight _has_ returned..._

When she was younger, she had wandered into the Garden of Statues and found the stone imprisonments of Lord Tiberius and Horror Fortnight. Cadence figured out that the two stallions were in stone imprisonments, to which her aunt did not deny. Celestia had explained that one day, Horror fortnight would return, but she knew it would have not been for a long time.

_Well, it looks like the time is now_, Cadence mused. "Have the citizens been taken into the castle?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, and I have guard ponies stationed at every entrance and at the main entrance inside," he told her.

Cadence nodded. She was lucky her husband was a former Captain of the royal guard. "What else did Princess Celestia say in her letter?"

"She said that Twilight was looking for something to bring back Lord Tiberius," he recalled, "and Zecora told her it was a crown, which can grant wishes."

"Has she found it yet?" Cadence asked.

Shining shook her head. "No, Celsetia hasn't heard back from Twilight since yesterday." He blinked. "What is this...crown?" he asked. "And who is Lord Tiberius?" he added, after a moment's hesitation.

"You haven't heard of Tiberius?" she asked, slightly grinning. It was rare that Shining did not know of his history. It was one of the requirements for a guard to know of the history of Equestria. Then again... Lord Tiberius has left the 'history' book shelves...

Shining frowned slightly. "I can't say I have." He chuckled. "Knowing Twily, she has a book about him."

Cadence chuckled as well, for she knew Twilight almost as well as her husband. "Long story short," she explained, "he's Princess Celestia's father who was once the brother of Horror Fortnight."

Shining raised the muscle over his left eye. "Celestia has _parents_?" he asked, grinning. "I never thought I would hear such a thing," he mused. After an awkward paused, he asked, "So what's so important about this _crown thing_ Twilight's looking for?"

Cadence thought for a moment. "If I know Twilight," she smiled, "she's looking for the Crown of Wellbeing, supposedly forged from the legendary Well of Wellbeing. It can grant wishes, undo spells and misdirect curses."

"And this crown can bring back Lord Tiberius..." Shining connected together, "because he's the only one who can defeat this Horror Fortnight."

Cadence nodded again. "Then we'll make sure Twilight gets here as soon as possible." She took a piece of parchment out, along with a feather. She began to write out her note to her sister-in-law, while Shining waited patiently.

Once she was finished, she gave the letter to her husband to read:

_Twilight,_

_Please get your friends and yourself to the Crystal Empire as soon as you can. There is an emergency._

_Bring the crown._

_Shining Armor and Cadence._

_P.S, Zecora told Princess Celestia that you were looking for the crown._

Shining nodded. "Sounds good to me," he agreed. He gave the parchment back to his wife, who made the letter disappear in a light pink aura.

"I love this spell Celestia taught me," Cadence grinned, remembering when she was a teenager and Celestia had taught her the spell, so she could stay in touch with Shining Armor._ Oh, when we were love struck teenagers..._ Cadence thought happily.

She sighed, the fear crawling back into her thoughts. "Now, all we need to do is wait," she announced.

Shining nodded in agreement again, but he knew that Cadence was worried. Being married to her for almost a year let him read her emotions extremely well. "Don't worry, Cadence. If I know my sister, she'll find the crown easily, and be here to help us." _Twilight will do her duty, I know it._

He looked back to the hallway he had recently ran through. _I must go back to help the guards._ "I'd hate to leave you here, my love, but I must aid Flash Sentry and the other guards." Shining Armor's eyes widened. "Unless, you want me to guard you here-"

Cadence laughed and placed a hoof on Shining's shoulder. "You can guard me from the entrance, my dear husband, as I plan to help the guards as well," she giggled, as she walked away from her shocked husband. "If you plan to protect me," she coolly stated, looking back at Shining, "you'll just have to come along."

Shining smiled sheepishly, and followed Cadence without hesitation. _I'll follow you to the ends of the world, Cadence, _he vowed.

The rulers of the Crystal Empire walked through the halls together, back to the main entrance. Many of the Crystal Ponies had asked the Princess what was going on, and Shinning stepped into explain that the city was on lockdown for safety precautions.

"_Safety precautions_?" a ruby Pony repeated in disbelief.

"Will this affect the Equestria Games at all?" a jasper pony asked.

Shinning shook his head. "Firstly, the Games are not for a while, so that is besides the point. Secondly, we need to keep the citizens safe."

The curious and slightly angered Crystal Ponies began to bombard the royal couple with hundreds of questions. Candence knew why: they were worried and didn't know what was going on._ But we need to keep them safe by keeping them happy... or else Fortnight could get through their shield._

The Crystal Ponies were once ruled by an evil tyrant, named King Sombra, a power-hungry unicorn. When Princesses Celestia and Luna banished Sombra, the Crystal Empire disappeared (due to a spell Sombra placed on it). The ponies and the Empire were lost for a thousand years, until Sombra returned. It was through the help of Cadence, Shinning and especially Twilight that the Ponies were able to defeat King Sombra.

Before and after King Sombra's rule, the Crystal Ponies used their love and happiness to keep them safe, by conjuring up a shield. Cadence and Shining have tried their hardest to not only keep the citizens happy but to keep them from being scared (and that included not telling them about Fortnight). Cadence sighed. _Perhaps telling them the truth would be the best thing to do..._

The Princess of Love whistled loudly, which silenced the citizens.

"Ponies of the Crystal Empire," she began. "As your leader, it is my soul duty to protect you from any danger, and it pains me to keep the truth from all of you."

The ponies talked amongst each other. Cadence could hear some negative comments within the crowd, but decided to not let them affect her.

"The truth is... Horror Fortnight has returned," she revealed, in a torn voice. She hung her head, nosing the ponies would now become scared.

The jasper pony spoke first. "Horror... _Fortnight_?" he asked, timidly.

"Do you know of him?" Shinning asked.

All of the Citizens nodded.

The ruby pony spoke up this time. "He had tortured us a lot, before King Sombra took over the Empire," she explained. She looked worried, and the rest of the Crystal ponies mirrored her worrisome. They never wanted to think about King Sombra, but the fact that they defeated their tyrant ruler not too long ago gave them hope.

A male emerald pony stepped up beside her. "Wait, so that means Lord Tiberius _will_ return?" he asked.

"Yea, he was to return if ever Fortnight did!" the ruby pony exclaimed. The rest of the citizens all smiled in happiness, agreeing with her.

_So they knew Lord Tiberius as well_, Cadence realized. It made sense: the Crystal Empire had been gone for a thousand years, as had Lord Tiberius. _And he must have ruled Equestria not long before King Sombra took over the Empire._

She held her hoof up to silence eyes one again. "Until Lord Tiberius returns, I want everyone to remain happy. It is for the Empire's sake you conjure up the shield so Fortnight does not try to break in."

All of the Ponies nodded in agreement. They knew Lord Tiberius will return and he will defeat Horror Fortnight once and for all. And if conjuring up the shield would help out Tiberius in some way, they would gladly do so.

The Ponies then left their rulers to continue on. Shining immediately went to his wife's side, once they had space to walk to the main entrance. They continued to walk down the hallway, but they did not speak to each other for quite some time.

"I have always admired that," Shining blurted out.

"Admired what?" asked Cadence. She was deep in thought and thought she had missed what Shining had said.

Shining shrugged. "Your leadership, your ability to inspire others." He smiled. "You've always been like that, and that's what I've always liked about you."

Cadence blushed. "So it has nothing to do with that I was your sister's foalsitter?" she teased.

Shining chuckled. "No, that was just a bonus to see you," He kissed Cadence's cheek and mock-bowed to her, "Your _Highness_."

Cadence laughed again. When she was with Shining Armor, it was more than just husband and wife interacting. It was two really good friends who just happened to also rule a kingdom together and bound together through law. _And that's why I love him so much: He's also my best friend._

Shinning left Cadence's side and walked over to Flash Sentry, who was positioned at the front entrance with other guard ponies. "How's the security?" he asked the Pegasus.

"Calm, as of now, sir," Flash responded, "We haven't had any break ins, and we have our best guards on post."

Shining nodded in approval. "Good job, Sentry." He walked back to Cadence and stood beside her.

"He's a good guard," he whispered to Cadence, confidently. "Takes orders without question, thinks of his comrades and citizens before himself and has exceptional leadership skills."

Cadence grinned. _No wonder Twilight has a crush on Flash..._

Although Twilight hadn't talked or even seen Flash much since the "Other Dimension/ Portal" incident (due to royal duties and something about "keys"), Cadence knew her sister-in-law harbored a deep... attraction towards the gamboge Pegasus. _I don't blame her; the guardponies are _quite_ attractive_, Cadenced mused smugly, eyeing her husband.

"You think he's brother-in-law material?" she whispered, holding her giggles back.

"Yes, he's bro-" Shining's eyes widened and he looked back at his wife, "Hey, that's a bit too much, don't you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cadence burst end out laughing. "I'm just teasing you, dear."

Shining rolled his eyes. "But she's my little sister. I _have_ to be protective of her," he insisted. _And she'll always be my little sister, but I don't want her to get hurt by the wrong stallion._

Cadence sighed again._ The fear is coming back_. "You think Twilight will aid us soon?" she asked. She knew she didn't have to; she knew the answer already.

Shining laughed, trying to ease his wife's worries. "Knowing Twilight, she's got the crown and is riding the first train here," he insisted.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Crown of Wellbeing

_A/N: I still do not own My Little Pony. And I'm so sorry for not updating in forever._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 7: The Crown of Wellbeing**

Twilight scratched her head in confusion. "Where is the dang crown!?" she shouted in frustration. It wasn't that the crown wasn't there (there were displays from the museum in the storage which indicated that there _was_ a crown), it was just that no one could find it.

_And Cadence and Shining Armor won't have much time..._

Applejack peered out of a large box, as packing foam falling to the floor. "Sorry, Twi. Nothin' over here."

Rarity was using her magic to lift Spike to an antique bookshelf. "Nothing over here, so far," she added.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy checked the towering boxes from the sky, as they floated in mid-air. Fluttershy gently searched the boxes while Rainbow quickly went through the storage, leaving a streak of rainbow in the air.

"Im sorry, Twilight," Fluttershy replied, timidly. She landed beside Twilight. "I can't find it here either."

"Yea, all I've found was old pots and pans," Rainbow groaned, and landed beside Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie bounced her way to her other friends. "_Really?_ Cause I found this _really_ cool idol," she held up a small, roundish trinket with a pony's face on it. "I found it near this thing called a 'covenant', but it looked like it was just some type of _ark_ or something."

Discord appeared from a slight flash. "Look!" he called out. "I found my old floogle horn!" He held up an old horn with rust on it. "I used this to summon the Army of the Pony Zombies, back when I ruled Equestria!"

Twilight gave him a suspicious look. "Since when did you have a Zombie army?" she asked.

Discord laughed. "Really, Princess. There's no such thing as a Zombie Army," he explained. He frowned. "I wish though..."

Pinkie squealed. "Maybe when we find the Crown, you can use that as your wish!" she exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash smacked Pinkie across the back of her head. "You dummy! Now he's going to use the Crown for _that_!"

Discord groaned. "I already used my wish. And I can't wish for a Zombie army, remember? Only one wish per individual," he recalled.

"Out of curiosity," Applejack said, walking back from the box of styrofoam, "what _did_ ya wish for?"

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell _you_?" he grumbled.

"Hey," Twilight intervened. "She was _just_ asking." She wouldn't take Discord being rude to her friends, even though he was still the Spirit of Chaos. _That doesn't give him the excuse to be rude, though._

Discord folded his arms. "Well, even though I don't need to answer to some _farmfilly_, I would still rather not reveal what my wish was," he explained.

Applejack wasn't moved (she was used to being called a farmfilly in such a rude tone), and Twilight stood up to face Discord. "What?" she prompted. "Too _embarrassing_?" she teased.

"No!" Discord quickly denied.

"Ha! He's _lyin_'!" Applejack recognized.

Rainbow Dash folded her front legs. "I bet you wished for something sissy!" she assumed, grinning smugly.

Discord's face went red, but it wasn't because he was angry. "It _wasn't_ sissy!" he insisted. The blush on his face betrayed him, though.

"Dennnniiiiiaaalllll!" Pinkie sung.

"Poor Chaos-Boy is blushing!" Rainbow teased.

Twilight knew it wasn't the friendliest thing to do by teasing, but she couldn't help but find amusement in teasing Discord.

Discord sighed. "Fine! Fine! I'll spill," he said, in a defeated tone. "I... wished for -"

"Twilight! Spike found the crown!"

Twilight and the rest of the ponies (and a relieved Discord) turned their attention to Rarity, who was carrying Spike with her magic aura, who as in turn holding up the Crown. It was unmistakably the Crown, for it was how the Crown was described in Zecora's book: a tiara with twisting vines of sliver flowers with a moon pendant in the middle.

Pinkie Pie jumped over to Spike and hugged the dragon. "Way to go, little buddy!" she squealed.

Rainbow Dash cheered. "Looks like you're now Spike the Crown Finder!"

Rarity hugged Spike, who was now blushing madly. "My little Spike-Wikey was so brave, claiming up those huge shelves and reclaiming the Crown for us!" she told everyone dramatically.

Spike continued to blush "It was just in a box tagged _Crown of Wellbeing_," he explained, sheepishly.

The ponies stared at Spike, blankly.

"The Crown of-_What Now_?" Applejack repeated.

Twilight almost gasped, for she had heard of the name before for the crown, but she never connected this crown with the legend. But where had she heard it from?

_Cadence... _she_ told me about the legend, _she remembered._  
_

Back when her sister-in-law was her foalsitter, Princess Cadence would read to Twilight and tell her legends she herself had read of. One of them was the Crown of Wellbeing, and it was supposedly forged from the Well of Wellbeing. _Like that story from 'The Tales of Barble the Beed'_, Twilight realized.

"It's the Crown of Wellbeing. I didn't remember the name of it at first because I thought it was just a legend, and that it was forged from the Well of Wellbeing," Twilight explained._  
_

Fluttershy, who was quiet (as usual) the entire time, asked, "So this... Well of Wellbeing.. possessed magic? That's how the Crown got powers?"

Twilight frowned. "Sadly, I'm not sure. The end of the story stated the Well had no magical abilities at all, but since everyone believed it to have magical powers, the Crown was then named after the Well."

Rarity gasped dramatically. "What if the Crown has no powers?!"

Spike rolled his eyes. 'Here, let me try." He held the Crown up and placed it on his head. He then closed his eyes, squinted them and hung out his tongue.

The other ponies and dracoeqquis watched the baby dragon in anticipation. Fluttershy chopped down on her hooves. Applejack took her hat off and crinkled it in her hooves. Discord took a pipe out and blew bubbles.

Suddenly, a huge bowl of gems appeared. Spike opened his eyes and stared at the bowl hungrily. Quickly, he dug his claws into the bowl, pulled out a few green gems and chopped down on them.

The ponies looked surprised. Slightly.

"You... wished for a bowl of gems?" Twilight asked. "When we have plenty of gems at home?"

Spike shrugged, as he crunched on another gem greedily. "So what? I was hungry."

"You used up your one and only wish for a bowl of _gems_?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief.

"_An_' could have freed Lord Tiberius," added Applejack, truthfully.

Spike stopped eating. "Well, I didn't want to wish for anything else, mainly because I wanted to make sure this was the Crown," he explained, taking the Crown off. "Besides, I thought that if anyone were to free Lord Tiberius... it should be Twilight."

He handed Twilight the Crown. "It was _meant_ to be you, Twilight."

"I agree with Spike: Twilight should be the one to free Tiberius," Rarity spoke up.

"Yea! Power to the Twi!" Rainbow added.

"You go, girl!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that, but we need to get to the Crystal Empire."

The other ponies agreed, nodding their head.

After a few minutes, the six ponies, drag and Spirit of Chaos walked out of the "Storage" room. They did their best to quietly snake back into the museum, not wanting to get caught with the Crown. Twilight led her friends (and Discord) out of the room, while a guard was on duty, her back to the group.

Once the friends were back in the "Starswirl the Bearded" Exhibit, they pretended they had been in the museum the entire time (which included Pinkie Pie whistling loudly and suspiciously). They then walked out of the restaurant (thanking the waiter) and walked back to the 'Baltimare' sign.

Discord snapped his fingers and was in his conductor's suit again. "To the Crystal Empire?" he asked.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, if you may."

Discord snapped his fingers again and the ponies were gone in a flash.

_The Crystal Empire..._

Not a second later did the eight companions appear in front of the familiar Crystal Empire entrance. The crystals hung from the large arc that stretched hundreds of feet over the entrance. The ponies could see the palace from where they stood, since it was many meters away.

"Yippee! Crystal Empire!" Pinkie shouted, bouncing all over the place.

"It's still as lovely as we left it," Rarity awed.

She was right: the Crystal Empire was as unique as the day they last saw it. The Empire and it's citizens had an incredible shininess to them, since the ponies in the Empire were Crystal, save for the rulers, Prince Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence.

Fluttershy looked up at Disocrd. "Thanks again for taking us here, Discord. It must be hard to transport ponies to places."

Discord gave her a rare, sincere smile. "It's _really_ no problem, my dear Fluttershy. It's quite easy to do a simple transportation spell, just a snap at the claws." He emphasized his point by snapping his claws and disappeared. A moment later, he appeared floating beside Rainbow Dash.

"_Ahh_!" Rainbow shouted. When she recognized Discord, she frowned. "Seriously?", folding her forelegs in disappointment.

"Just trying to prove a point, Grouchy Hooves," Discord insisted.

The group then headed toward the palace. As they walked, Twilight found herself thinking about Fluttershy thanking Discord. Even though Discord had mentioned that he may join Horror Fortnight, whether he escapes, the Spirit of Chaos _did_ help find the Crown and had offered to take the ponies to the Crystal Empire to help Cadence. Twilight didn't want to admit it, but deep down in her gut, she felt that she should thank Discord for helping them find the Crown to bring back Lord Fortnight.

_But that will have to wait_, Twilight decided. She just hoped the Crown would work, or they were all doomed to save Equestria.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8: At the Crystal Empire

_A/N: I do not own My Little Pony._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 8: At the Crystal Empire**

The group were in the Crystal Empire, where every building and pony sparkled in the sun. However, the buildings weren't very shiny today, and Twilight (nor her friends and Discord) could not find a pony at all on the streets. _They must have been warned by Shining Armor and Cadence of Fortnight's return_, Twilight thought.

Soon, Twilight and her friends were in front of the palace, which was guarded by Crystal guardponies, the only Crystal ponies outside. Two amethyst guards ran up to the group and blocked Twilight (who was in lead) with metal staffs.

"What the hay is going on?" Twilight asked, looking at the guardponies blocking her. _They should know who I am by now._

A ruby guard walked over to her and bowed his head, apologetically. "Sorry, Princess Twilight, but we must be cautious. Prince Shinning Armor told us to make sure no one gets past us."

Rainbow flew closer to the guard. "But we're here on Princess Cadence's orders. She sent us a letter," she explained.

Spike held the letter up with his claws and gave it to the guard. Suspiciously, the guard took it and read it over.

He then looked back at the group, and signaled the amethyst guards to stand down. The guards lifted up their staffs and stood at attention.

"Follow me, your Highness," the ruby guard told her, walking to the entrance.

Twilight and the others followed.

The guards opened the large doors for them, as they walked inside. The guards inside the palace (at the entrance) helped close the doors, once Twilight and her friends were in.

The ruby guard walked over to a familiar gamboge-colored Pegasus. "Sergeant Sentry, the Princess and her entourage have arrived," he reported.

Flash Sentry glanced over at Twilight, who turned away quickly and blushed.

"Good job, Corporal Cardinal. You may return to your post." Cardinal saluted and returned back outside.

"If you may follow me," Flash told Twilight and the others. He lead them down the hallway to the throne room.

Rainbow Dash flew above them with Fluttershy. She glanced down and noticed Twilight walking slightly beside Flash and trying not to look at him.

"She _totally_ likes him," Rainbow Dash whispered to Fluttershy.

A couple of weeks after Twilight's coronation, she and her friends went to the Crystal Empire for a royal summit. There, a pony named Sunset Shimmer stole Twilight's crown (the Element of Magic) and disappeared through a portal. Twilight went through the portal to retrieve it, and came back two days later with the crown, where she told her friends about the strange world of 'humans'. Before she told them, she bumped into Flash Sentry, to which Pinkie guessed there was a Flash Sentry counterpart that Twilight had met and also had a crush on. Since then, Twilight had not seen Flash, but she still harbored feelings for him.

"Well, _I_ think it's adorable that she has a crush," Fluttershy whispered back To the rainbow-maned Pegasus.

Discord floated beside the Pegasi. He looked disgusted. "Of all the ponies, I didn't expect Twilight to have a crush on a guy like_him_."

Applejack looked up at Discord, frowning. "Keep quiet up ther'!" she whispered. "We can hear ya a mile 'way!"

Pinkie and Rarity giggled from behind her.

Twilight blushed vigorously, as she listened to her friends. _Do they have to be so embarrassing?_

She gulped. "So... Flash Sentry... am I correct?" she asked. She remembered she hadn't officially met Flash.

Flash nodded and gave her a smile. "It's been some time since you've last been here, Your Highness" he noted.

Twilight was flattered that he noticed, but she tried to brush it off. "Well, when the fate of Equestria lies on your shoulders, you tend to be busy," she explained. She blushed again. "How have you been since...?"

Flash chuckled, trying not to notice Twilight's obvious blush. "I've been good. I got promoted to Sergeant last week," he told her.

_Promoted? And he's only been here a couple of months..._ "That's very impressive, Sergeant Sentry," Twilight said.

Flash smiled again. "You can call me Flash, Your Highness."

"Alright, Flash," Twilight agreed. "Then you can call me Twilight."

"Or _Mrs_. Flash Sentry," Rainbow Dash blurted out.

Twilight looked up at her Pegasus friend, who was laughing with Discord. It was clear the young Alicorn was not only blushing, but red with anger.

"Are you done now?" Twilight grunted angrily through her teeth.

Before Discord or Rainbow Dash could reply, Flash lead the group to the throne room, where Cadence and Shinning Armor were with other pony guards.

"Your Highnesses, Princess Twilight has come," Flash reported.

Shinning and Cadence galloped down to meet up with Twilight and they both hugged her.

"We're so glad you're here, Twiley," Shining told his sister.

"When we got word about Fortnight, we feared the worst," Cadence admitted.

Twilight backed away from the hug. "Don't worry, guys. My friends and I have the Crown with us," she explained.

Shinning and Cadence smiled and looked over to see Twilight's friends.

"Hello Princess Cadence!" Pinkie shouted, waving her hooves in the air.

Cadence waved back at the lavender pony, smiling.

Shinning, however, trotted over to Discord.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded. His face revealed he wasn't happy to see the Spirit of Chaos.

Discored shrugged. "I am merely here to help my _friends, _Prince Shinning Armor." He laughed, while Shinning still gave him a distrustful look. "Besides, your crown is here and I shall be on my merry way." Discord snapped his paws and he suddenly wore an English nanny's outfit and an umbrella. "To quote thee: the wind is changing, spit spot and supercalafrag-"

Twilight used her magic to prevent Discord to leave. "Hold on, troublemaker! You're not leaving us _that_ easy."

"Yea!" Pinkie agreed. "Even though there's a _high_ chance you'll use that classic reference in the future when Equestria is in peril again!"

Cadence looked confused. "How does she-"

"It's best not to question it," Applejack interrupted.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "My dear Twilight, didn't you agree I may join Fortnight again?" he asked. He snapped his paws again, the nanny clothes disappeared.

"Well... yes," Twilight admitted. "But I think we have more to offer than Fortnight would."

Fluttershy flew to Discord. "Yes, like our _friendship_," she reminded him. "Would you give that up for a stallion who could betray you?"

Discord shrugged. "Perhaps, but it may be best if I just stayed out of this whole mess."

"Why so, Discord?" Twilight demanded. It seemed merely a few hours ago Discord was boasting about Fortnight.

"Well, if you must know," Discord began, "Fortnight isn't the forgiving type."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: you betrayed him and he may punish you if he returns."

Discord looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Sounds like something you and he would do," Rarity figured.

Twilight walked over to Discord. "You... betrayed Fortnight," she stated, not convinced.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Discord chuckled, imitating a hooded figure with bad wrinkles and made lightning come out of his fingertips.

Shinning glared at Discord. "Enough with your games." he looked back at his sister. "Twiley, what do you suggest we do with him?" he asked.

Twilight thought for a moment. If Fortnight knew where Discord was, he would go after him first before Tiberius or the Sisters, if it was true that Discord betrayed him. She knew villains, especially ones in stories, were not too forgiving of those who betrayed them.

"Perhaps he should stay with us," she decided.

Her pony friends gasped.

"_Stay with us_?" Rarity repeated.

"So Fortnight can get us?" Applejack added.

"No. So Discord can help us lieo Fortnight out of hiding," Twilight explained.

Shinning asked, "Are you sure luring Fortnight out of hiding will be the best course of action?" He gave his sister a concerned look. "We don't necessarily have an attack plan."

Twilight nodded. "In a way, we do. Tiberius used the Kin Counter Spell on himself, and turned himself to stone. With doing so, his closest kin Fortnight, was also turned to stone. And since Fortnight has escaped, Tiberius must have as well."

"Hold on," Shinning stopped. "You mean to tell me this Fortnight thing is Tiberius' _brother_?"

"...Yes?" Twilight confirmed, surprised.

"And Tiberius is Princess Celestia's father, making Fortnight her _uncle_?" Shining confirmed.

"Yes, pay attention, Shieldboy," Pinkie interrupted.

Shinning sighed. "So our plan of attack is to use Discord to lure Fortnight to us, where he and Tiberius, whom we are not even_sure_has returned, will help us defeat Horror Fortnight."

"...Pretty much, yes," Twilight stated.

"And what if Discord joins Fortnight?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, he wouldn't _dare_ do that," Fluttershy intervened, looking at Discord. The others didn't notice, but she slightly gave Discord the "Stare".

"_Thank_ you, Fluttershy," Discord emphasized, trying to shake off Fluttershy's "Stare". " I'm glad _one_ of you has faith in me." He placed an arm around the Pegasus. "Why would I betray my _best friend_?"

"I think this whole '_reformed_' thing is just an act," Rainbow Dash accused, "so you won't be turned back to stone."

Discord crossed his arms. "How do you plan to do that without the Elements, Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes. "_Duh_! Lord Tiberius can do that! Don't you remember back in Chapter 3, when we read about the Lord Tiberius in _Equestria: A History of the Pre-Classical Era_ by William Porter, where the Stone Spell was mentioned in the tenth paragraph, first sentence?" she asked.

"I'm not even _going_ to ask how she can recall that," Cadence declared.

"Photographic memory," Twilight answered, without hesitation. She turned to face Discord. "Besides, I think Fortnight would _love_ to get his claws on you, after you _supposedly_ betrayed him."

"Point taken, Twilight," Discord grumbled, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "I guess I'd rather help you than-" he gulped, "-answer to Oscar the Grouch."

Twilight looked confused. "Who?"

"He's a monster from Se-" Pinkie begain.

"Nickname for ol' Fortnight," Discord interrupted, pushing Pinkie aside. "Used to call him that, but I stopped before he got turned to stone." He shrugged. "Guess he didn't like it."

"What makes you guess that?" Cadence asked.

"Well, let's just say the Grate Canyon wasn't always a canyon," Discord suggested.

Shinning rolled his eyes.

Twilight looked down to her Number 1 Assistant. "Spike, write to Princess Celestia and ask her if Tiberius is still imprisoned."

Spike pulled out a parchment and a quill. "Already on it!" he declared.

"Now when Princess Celestia responds, we can then figure out if we need the Crown or not," Twilight explained, as Spike wrote the letter.

Shinning and Cadence nodded in agreement.

Once Spike had finished the letter, and sent it away with his fire, Twilight, Shinning, Cadence, Flash Sentry, and Twilight's friends went over more attack ideas, while two guards kept an eye on Discord. Minutes and hours went by, but there was still no reported sudden movements from the guards outside or inside.

However, Celestia had not responded to the letter.

It was beginning to grow darker outside and the ponies grew tired as well. Cadence suggested everyone gets some sleep, while Shinning and Flash insisted taking a first watch on guard. The girls and Discord (who was still being guarded) went to their own cubicles to rest for the night. Quite honestly, none got very much sleep, due to fear of Fortnight's return.

Twilight and Spike were snoring away when Shinning woke her up.

"Twiley, wake up!" he shook his sister.

"No...Fortnight...go...away..." Twilight snored.

Shinning sighed. He aimed his horn at his sister and sent a spark of magic at her. Immediately, Twilight jumped out of bed, yelling in surprise and slight pain. She rubbed her head and glared at Shinning Armor.

"What the hay, Shinning!?" she demanded, angrily. She was trying to be scary, but it wasn't working with her bed head and redden eyes from lack of sleep.

Shinning tried not to laugh, though he knew this wasn't a laughing matter. "Sorry, Twiley," he apologized. "But this is serious. We need to meet at the throne room immediately."

Twilight suddenly looked concerned. "Is Fortnight here?"

"Discord believes so. He saw him in his nightmare," Shinning explained.

Twilight immediately got up and grappled the sleeping Spike. She and Shinning ran out of the room and down the main stairs with Spike on Shinning's back. The siblings met at the bottom of the main thrones, where Cadence and Twilight's friends were awaiting, sleepily. Discord stood, eyes widen, beside two guards.

Flash walked over to Shinning. "Your Highnesses, Discord wishes to only speak about the nightmare to you two and Cadence."

Shinning nodded. "Tell Bristol and Hemming to stand down and take a few hours' rest," Shinning gestured to the two guards beside Discord, "and you are to guard with me," he ordered

"Yes, sir," Flash saluted and did as he was told.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes. "Is there a reason we were woken up at THREE A.M?!" she yelled.

Applejack hushed her. "Discord here thinks Fortnight's in th' castle."

Rarity huffed. "He's probably spooked because Fortnight's after him."

Discord folded his arms. "No, he's here. I always have vivid nightmares, and Fortnight was clear as day."

Cadence looked over to Twilight's friends. "Could we have a few minutes?" she asked. Shinning took the sleeping Spike and gave him to Applejack.

Twilight, Cadence and Shinning Armor walked over to Discord.

"Tell us your nightmare," Cadence told Discord with assurance.

Discord shivered slightly. "So here I was... walking along the yellow brick road with Fluttershy at my side... when-BAM!" he shouted, pounding his fisted paw into his claws. "Fortnight appears. And he's all _'I'll get you, my pretty, and your little friend, too_!' and grabs Fluttershy away!"

Discord wiped a tear from his eye. "It was _dreadful_!" he wailed.

"How could you tell it wasn't just a regular dream?" Twilight asked. For all she knew, this was just an act.

Discord took out a puppet that resembled himself. "Obviously you've never had a nightmare orchestrated by Fortnight." He plucked at the puppet. "In Fortnight's nightmares, you feel as though all of the happiness is taken from you." He made the puppet look sad to emphasize the point.

"Happiness taken from the _world_?" Shinning repeated.

"Yes, that is how Fortnight helped me acquire Equestria: he went into the dreams of ponies and turned dreams into nightmares," Discord explained. "Sort of like the Boogeymare."

"He used fear to control the ponies?" Cadence guessed.

"Well, I did too," Discord admitted. "And probably _better _than Fortnight."

"**Oh... is that _so_, Discord?**"

A low, sinister laugh followed the booming voice.

The ponies followed the laugh, which seemed to echo throughout the throne room. It lurked through every corner, as though it was preying upon the ponies. A large shadow crept from the floorboards and casted onto the throne, growing larger as the laughter commenced.

A huge crackle burst and a dark creature appeared at the throne. It was not a pony at all; the creature bore fangs that curved down it mouth, dripping with venom. It's body was tethered with rough griffon scales, with the spikes of a hydra trailing it's back and it's wings were of a dragon's. The creature's eyes burned hot of a phoenix, mixed with red and orange, against it's blackened body. Claws drew from the forelegs and its back legs were the only indication that it was related to a pony, save the cracked unicorn horn blazing between its eyes. Its tail was also spiked, and was similar that to a dragon's tale as well.

Twilight and the rest of the group gasped, all thinking the same thing:

_Horror Fortnight!_

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9: Fortnight's Revenge

_A/N: I wanted to say thanks again to the following people who reviewed, followed and favorited this story: Hi (guest), Everyjoy, Chris67, Freerunner4427, King of 2211, and ctran03931. Your support is amazing and I feel so loved :). I dedicate this chapter too all of you :)_

_Please review :) and I do not own My Little Pony._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 9: Fortnight's Revenge**

Spike slowly opened up his eyes. "What's... going on?" he whispered, sleep still over him. Tiredly, he looked up and saw the creature in front of them.

His eyes widened in fear, and he was _definitely_ awake. "Horror Fort-!"

Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy immediately covered the baby dragon's mouth with their hooves to prevent him from screaming.

The creature laughed. "**It has been a long time, hasn't it, Discord?**" The creature's voice spread fear in the ponies, piercing at their hearts.

It occurred to Twilight that Fortnight was too focused on Discord, and didn't realize she or her friends were present. She figured it out when Fortnight arrived, and only attended at Discord with a death glare.

Discord gulped, looking scarred, which was a first for Twilight and her friends. Discord had _pretended_ to be scared when Fluttershy threatened to give him the "Stare" (her... persuasion on others). Aside from that... Twilight had never seen Discord _truly_ scared.

"Ye-yes, Horror Fortnight. Uh... I'd say... a thousand _years_ or so?" Discord guessed. His head began to sweat nervously.

"**And this is thy GRATITUDE for acquiring EQUESTRIA!?**" Fortnight boomed, stomping his right claw to the ground. The castle began to shake vigorously and dust fell from the ceiling.

Discord held an umbrella to protect himself from the falling debris. "Well... I was sort of... defeated by the.. uh... Princesses," Discord admitted.

Fortnight sneered.

"**The Great and Powerful Discord, the Spirit of Chaos, was defeated by mere _teenagers_**?" he growled.

Discord huffed. "They were _not_ teenagers." He thought for a moment. "Well, Luna was fourteen and I believe Celestia was seventeen...or maybe she was-"

"**SILENCE!**!" Fortnight roared. He flew down to Discord and grabbed him with his claws. "**I give you Equestria to rule and you BETRAY me the first chance you get?!**" he growled.

Discord lifted his paw. "In all things considering, _you_ were _so_ confident you could defeat Tiberius by yourself," he explained without thinking.

"**And this gave you reason to tell Tiberius of my WHEREABOUTS!?**" The ceiling shook again, this time larger pieces of debris crashing in a mist of dust. "**To which he used the Kin Counter Spell, the o****ne spell which took me a thousand years to ESCAPE!?**"

Discord gulped again. "I...was convince you.. did not want to rule Equestria..."

"_**Oh?**_" Fortnight asked. "**What gave you this impression?**"

"Well..." Discord hesitated, "all you did was... scare ponies in their sleep."

"**Fear is a strong control tactic, Discord**," Fortnight explained. He sighed. "**It was indeed predictable that you would betray me. Thy was naive and power-hungry. And to think I would...**" he scraped his claw against Discord's neck, "**...forgive you for your treachery a thousand years ago.**"

"...But you're willing to forgive me now...right?" Discord asked. He smiled timidly.

Fortnight sneered again. "**But then I heard you escaped from your stone imprisonment-**"

"That was a _fluke_," Discord insisted. "There were three fillies fighting in front of me and the Stone Spell wore off-"

"**Then how do you explain your SECOND escape?!**" Fortnight demanded.

"Celestia insisted I could be reformed, so she had her student release me with the Elements of Harmony," Discord explained.

"**And yet...**" Fortnight's grip on Discord tightened, "**...you could not free me from my own imprisonment?**"

"Hey! Not so tightly!" Discord choked out.

Fortnight lifted his claw to strike at Discord. Before he did, his eyes glanced over to Twilight, Cadence, Flash Sentry and Shinning Armor, who were shielding the others with themselves and stood bravely.

Fortnight threw Discord to the floor, forgetting about him, and flew over to Cadence.

"**And... who might thou be?**" he asked. He lifted her head with his claws to examine her.

"Don't you dare touch my wife!" Shinning warned, slapping Fortnight's claws away from Cadence. Shining stepped in front of her and glared at Fortnight.

Fortnight merely laughed. "**I see thou holds honor for thou wife.**"

Before Shining could respond, Cadence stopped him. "Shining, I can handle this," Cadence insisted.

She stood up tall in front of Fortnight. "I, sir, am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Princess of Love."

Fortnight fluttered his 'eyelashes'. "**Ohhhh... _Love_, you say?**" he mocked. He stroked his claw over her face. "**You know, I once knew a mare who was as beautiful as yourself.**"

Cadence snapped her head away, disgusted. "Well, I feel sorry for her."

_Yea, that she had to know Fortnight_, Twilight thought.

"**A pity, yes**," Fortnight agreed. He turned away to finish with Discord. "**She was too in love with my brother to see what greatness I posses**."

"If I remember correctly," Cadence intervened, "Queen Nova was faithful to Blue Moon, but when she saw he was becoming _you_, she went to Tiberius for help."

Fortnight glared back at Cadence, once again leaving Discord. He slowly walked back to her and whispered in her ear: "**Lies spread faster than wildfire.**"

Suddenly, Fortnight was blasted with a ray of light rose. The creature was blasted into the ceiling, creating more cracks and debris.

Shining stepped up in front of Cadence.

Fortnight dropped down from the ceiling, his wings spread out. He glared at Shining with his piercing red eyes. A dark blue aura encircled Shining and lifted him closer to Fortnight.

"**What a sad life to live, committed to a powerful being as her**," Fortnight admitted. "**Such weakness**."

"I. Am. Not. _Weak_," Shining insisted through his teeth, struggled under the aura's tightening grasp.

Fortnight smiled, showing his fangs. "**Not for long.**"

He pointed his horn to Shining Armor and blasted the unicorn with a large ray of dark blue aura. The unicorn's cornflower coat slowly turned grey along with his mane, which grew scaly and spikes grew on his back. Shining's eyes turned red and his hooves grew claws.

Fortnight dropped the creature on the floor.

Cadence immediately ran to him.

"Shining Armor!" she called to him.

Shining groaned and opened his eyes. They were no longer the soft, cerulean blue: they were bloodshot. He picked up Cadence with his pink aura into the air and angrily glared at her.

"Shining! Please stop! This isn't _you_!" Cadence begged.

Fortnight walked beside Shining. "**This is the new and improved Shinning Armor, one who has embraced his nightmares and sees the corruption in good!**"

Twilight glared at Fortnight. "Turn him back! _Now_!" she demanded. She knew she had to be quick and decisive about this. Most importantly, she needed her friends.

Fortnight smiled. "**Or what? What power do you have to stop _me_?**" he asked.

"Our friendship!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, aiming to zip at Fortnight from above him.

"Rainbow! _No_!" Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Spike and Discord shouted.

The blue Pegasus speeded towards Fortnight and went to kick him in the face. She was determined to defeat Fortnight once and for all with her awesomeness.

Before she knew it, Fortnight had caught her in his aura.

Fortnight mock-clapped. "**Well, you certainly proved how powerful _friendship_ is, now didn't you?**" he asked, mockingly.

"Let _go_ of me!" Rainbow demanded, struggling in the aura.

"**Unfortunately, I don't have the time to argue or to even consider negotiations with you**," he retorted, menacingly. He shot her with his magic and she too became corrupted as Shinning.

Twilight wanted to cry. _No... _not_ Rainbow._

Fortnight laughed again, as bars rose from the ground and trapped the friends in a cage. Cadence still hovered in her husband's aura, while Twilight and her friends and Flash were trapped in a grey cage with thick bars.

All except for Discord.

"**Alas, thou almost forgot about thy punishment**," Fortnight remembered. He snapped his claws and Discord disappeared._  
_

"Where did he go!?" Fluttershy asked in horror.

Twilight pointed to the ground, where a tiny statue of Discord in shock stood.

"**Yes... stone imprisonment is not the use of punishment I would use, but he _did_ leave me for dead with Tiberius**," Fortnight grunted.

_Wait... How can Fortnight be here and not Tiberius?_ Twilight wondered.

"How did you even _escape_?" she asked.

Fortnight walked over to Twilight. He lifted her head with his claws and examined her head. "**Unicorn born**?" he asked. When she nodded, he huffed in her face. "**Pathetic**," he grunted.

Fortnight might have not had much of an effect on her, but she did feel hurt by his comment. What if she really was pathetic for a Princess?

"**That's something my brother would have done. He believed if thou was of good intentions, you could become an Alicorn**," Fortnight sneered. "**He knew nothing of bloodlines. He had no faith in his own self, or he wouldn't have imprisoned himself so quickly, leaving his daughters for dead**."

Applejack gasped. "That's not true! Tiberius was wise!"

"**So tell me, _Farmfilly_**," Fortnight walked over to Applejack, "**why did Tiberius leave his young daughters alone to defeat Discord? Why did he leave his daughters to rebuild Equestria by themselves? Why did Tiberius allow Celestia to rule Equestria alone for a THOUSAND years?!**"

Applejack couldn't answer.

Fortnight turned back to face Tiwilight. "**To answer thou question, Unicorn-Born, about my escape: it was simply calculations and precision. When I was an Alicorn, my most prominent skills were patience and delicate planning**." He grabbed the small statue of Discord. "**This... betrayer wanted Equestria for himself a thousand years ago, after I told him about the Tree and gave him the plunderseeds**."

"The Tree of _Harmony_?" Twilight realized. _How did Fortnight know about the Tree of Harmony?_

"**Ohhhh... That's why your little rainbow friend charged at me**." Fortnight stroked Rainbow Dash's darkened mane, which no longer was a vibrant rainbow color. The creature that was once Raninbow Dash growled in anticipation. "**She thought the power of _friendship_ was contained within her**."

"What are you talking about, you big meanie!?" Pinkie shouted. "Of _course_ the power of magic is contained in her! She's the Element of _Loyalty_!"

"_Pinkie_!" her friends shouted.

"**Loyalty, you say**?" Fortnight asked. He chuckled. "**She doesn't seem very loyal right now, does she?**"

Fortnight grabbed Rainbow Dash. "**Tell me: where does your loyalty stand?!**"

"**With you**," she said, determined and without hesitation.

"**Good!**" Fortnight sneered. He looked back at Cadence. "**I wonder what a twisted version of Love would be like**?"

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Twilight threatened.

"**Or what? Use your magic of _friendship_ to stop me**?" Fortnight mocked. He snapped his claws and Cadence fell to the floor, unconscious.

Twilight's heart leaped out. _Cadence... _she thought, whole-heartedly.

Instead, Twilight shrugged. She was trying to show bravery in front of Fortnight, but she was honestly scared. And it didn't help that Cadence was unconscious on the floor in front of her.

"No, but Celestia and Luna will stop you," Twilight toyed.

Fortnight frowned. "**You're right. They _must_ be as powerful as Tiberius and Nova, if not stronger**." He stroke the slight beard on his scaly chin, thinking. The other ponies did not notice, but there was a spark hidden in his burning eyes.

Flash looked over to Twilight, once Fortnight was not looking. "Do you still have the Crown?" he whispered.

"Spike has it," Twilight told him.

Spike handed the Crown to Flash, who hid it in his wings.

"But _why_? I have no idea if Tiberius escaped or not," Twilight explained.

Before she could do anything, Fortnight pointed to Spike. **"_You_! Fowl Creature**!"

Spike glared at Fortnight. "I'm a dragon, thank you very much."

"**You poses a rare ability, Dragon**," Fortnight noted. "**Many dragons your age cannot ignite fire, let alone transport letters**."

Shock cover the baby dragon's face. "H-how did you know that?" he whispered.

Fortnight laughed. "**Nothing is secret to me, Dragon**." He banged the cage with his fist. "**And all of you shall know this!**" He pointed to all of the ponies inside. "**I know all of your nightmares, your fears, your weaknesses.**"

"**Shall we start with you?**" He asked Spike.

Before the baby dragon could answer, Fortnight pointed to Spike and his eyes went green."**You fear being useless. You fear your friends will abandon you, as your fellow dragons have. You harbor feelings for a unicorn who does not reciprocate the same feelings, and it eats at your very soul! Your worst NIGHTMARE!? Not being loved by the only family you ever had and becoming a greedy MONSTER you secretly are!**"

The green in Spike's eyes released tears. "P-pleease! St-stop it!" he begged, hugging himself.

Twilight ran over to hug the drenched Spike and glared back at Fortnight. "What are you doing to him?!"

Fortnight snapped his claws and Spike's eyes went back to normal.

"I... saw my worst nightmares..." Spike whispered into Twilight's chest, hiding the tears that were wetting her fur. "It was like there was no happiness left in the world..."

Twilight petted his spikes. _Discord was right_, she realized. _Fortnight makes you feel there is no happiness left in the world_. Rarity walked over and sat beside Spike and petted him as well.

"I'm sorry, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity whispered.

Pinkie rattled the cage bars, facing Fortnight. "You big _meanie_!"

Applejack nodded. "Yea! Why you go in' pick in' on a baby dragon like that!?"

Fortnight growled. "**Would you like to be turned into a Shadow Creature as well?**" he slithered, gesturing to Shining and Rainbow, whose red eyes pierced at them.

"Shutting up," Pinkie quickly blurted out.

"Ah agree with her," Applejack gulped.

Fortnight growled and pointed back to Spike. "**You will write a letter to Princess Celestia**," he ordered. "**And you will tell her that you need reinforcements**."

"No way!" Spike bravely stood up to Fortnight. "I'm not betraying the Princess."

"**Very bold, aren't you, beast?**" Fortnight noted.

"Yes, because you can make me live through my worst nightmares and it won't change the fact that I would never betray my friends!" Spike said, determined.

"**Fair enough**." Fortnight snapped his fingers. Spike suddenly went in Fortnight's grasp.

"**If you will not write it, your twisted counterpart will!**"

This time, Twilight couldn't bear to watch her friend turn into a monster. She looked away, along with Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Flash.

A growl forced Twilight to open her eyes. In Spike's place was a tall blackened dragon.

"So _that_ is what a Shadow Dragon looks like," Fortnight mused. "Perfect for spreading fear."

"**Write the letter to Princess Celestia, Dragon,**" Fortnight ordered.

"**Yessss, Masster**," the Dark Spike hissed.

Fortnight was too focused on Spike to notice Flash Sentry take out the Crown. The creature's back was turned to the ponies and Flash placed the Crown in his head.

"Flash, what are you doing!?" Twilight whispered in surprise.

Flash took a deep breath. "Twilight, you have to warn Celestia and Luna of Fortnight," he insisted.

"Flash, I'm not the right pony to-"

Flash quickly gave Twilight a hug. "I know you can do it, Princess Twilight."

Before Twilight could intervene (due to her extreme blushing), Flash closed his eyes and whispered:

"I wish Princess Twilight Sparkle was in Canterlot right now."

"Wait, what are you-" Twilight began, but there was a sudden spark and Twilight disappeared.

Fluttershy grinned. "Yea. Go Flash," she cheered, timidly.

Applejack nodded. "Yea, way to go, S'rgeant!" she agreed quietly.

Rarity quietly clapped her hooves. "Now Twilight can warn Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of Fortnight, and see if Lord Tiberius has returned," she realized.

The three girls looked proud for a moment, happy with the guard pony's smart thinking.

Suddenly, Pinkie looked confused.

"But won't Twilight need the Crown to free Lord Tiberius?" she asked.

The tfour girls' eyes widened and glanced at the Crown on Flash's head.

"What?" Flash asked in confusion.

"Maybe we should've given Twilight th' Crown," Applejack reckoned, looking a little worried, "_before_ she disappeared."

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10: Rise of Lord Tiberius

_A/N: OMG! Thanks for the feedback Hi and Everjoy :) I love your reviews, they are so wonderful to read when I check my email :3._

_Also, I made a slight change in Chapter nine. It was previously called "Fortnight's Return" and I thought: but he's the bad guy... So I changed it to "Fortnight's Revenge" (not much of a difference, but sounds better, considering Fortnight was mad at Discord for, like half the chapter XD)._

_Again, please review (They are like candy to me :3) and I do not own My Little Pony. If I did, I would not wait until 2015 to release Season 5 (like, what the heck, Hasbro? Haven't you made us suffer enough from Season 3 with the 13 episodes and then make us wait nine months for Season 4?!)._

_Okay, shutting up now._

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 10: Rise of Lord Tiberius**

Twilight landed in Canterlot with a thud.

And by thud... she landed face first into the ground at quite a force.

She slowly got up on her hooves and rubbed her muzzle and head. The impact from the wish transported her quicker than Discord did, and thus made her dizzy. Not to mention her face hurt from the impact.

She realized soon that she was at the front doors of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's castle. Strangely, it looked deserted. There were no ponies outside or on guard, and there were always guardponies stationed at the entrances. There were no lights on, which did not help with the fact that it was still night outside. Twilight stepped into the castle cautiously.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?" she called out.

But there was no answer.

Twilight began to walk through the castle, hoping to find some trace of the co-rulers. She passed many closed rooms and deserted hallways (which were normally filled with guardponies) but nopony was there. Some of the doors, that were left open slightly, creaked in the night wind. The trees beside the castle ruffled in the wind, causing bits of leaves to blow into the castle.

Curiously, Twilight followed the stained glasses, which depicted historical events in Equestria. She spotted one of Nightmare Moon being defeated by Twilight and her friends, using the Elements of Harmony. Twilight couldn't help but smile; it was because of that event that Twilight began to believe in the magic of friendship. However, thinking of her friends that she had to leave with Horror Fortnight caused her to tear up. _How am I suppose to get through this without my friends?_

Sadly, she could not answer.

Following the stain glass windows, Twilight walked to the end of the hallway. The glass pictures continued to feature more historical events, such as the defeat of Discord, the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, the return of the Crystal Empire and Twilight's coronation. There were also many 'empty' glass windows (featuring the Royal sisters' crest), to which Twilight assumed would feature future historical events.

_I wonder if Lord Tiberius would be featured on one..._Twilight thought to herself.

Before she left the stained glass windows, she looked back at a window beside her coronation window. A nagging thought in her mind was telling her that... _something_ was not right. The crescent of Equestria was clear on the window, but something looked odd about two Alicorns surrounding the sun and moon was distorted. The sun and moon were layered on top of each other, similar to an eclipse. The Alicorns were trapped in cages and looking onto the eclipse in fear.

In the middle, right above the eclipse, was Horror Fortnight laughing in victory.

"Twilight..."

The purple Alicorn's eyes widened. She could have sworn the white Alicorn from the window was... talking to her.

"Twilight... please..." The blueish Alicorn looked at Twilight in tiredness.

Twilight gasped. "_Luna_?" she asked.

The white Alicorn blinked slowly. "Twilight, find Lord Tiberius."

Twilight didn't know what to say. _Celestia..._

"But..." she tried to explain, "How did you get in the-"

"Horror... Fortnight..." Luna gasped out.

Twilight was confused for a moment. How did Fortnight trap Celestia and Luna if he forced Spike to write a letter to them?

_Unless he was playing me for a foal... _Twilight realized. Fortnight _must_ have trapped Celstia and Luna (which would explain why they did not respond to her letter) and followed Discord's location through his dreams and _pretended_ to trick the Sisters with Spike's letter.

Celestia blinked. "Twilight, you need to find our father. He is the only one who can defeat Fortnight," she reminded her former pupil.

Twilight shook her head. "I have to get you out of here!" she insisted. She couldn't leave Celestia and Luna trapped in the glass!

"No," Celestia said sternly. "Find Tiberius."

Twilight nodded, with a heavy heart. "I will."

Without another word, Twilight left the Princesses and continued down the hallway in a running pace.

After a few minutes, she was at the doors to the Garden of Statues, the Earth Pony's head gleaming in the moonlight. Twilight opened the large doors with her magic and ran into the Garden. She passed the many statues and continued on in the maze of statues and bush, passing by Starswirl the Bearded's statue.

Twilight stopped at the secluded section of the Garden, where a semi-circle bush was blocked away from the rest of the Garden. Spreading out her wings, Twilight flew above the bush to look down at the podium of Lord Tiberius...

...who was still trapped in stone.

Twilight groaned. _Great, I actually _need_ the Crown to free Tiberius._ It had just occurred to her that she did not think to bring the Crown.

She walked around the bush to face Tiberius, feeling frustrated. "I hope my friends were at least _smart_ enough to wish the Crown to- _OW_!"

Twilight rubbed her head with her hoof, since something hard had bounced off it. Not thinking, she looked down at the ground.

The Crown of Wellbeing was now at least two feet between Twilight and Lord Tiberius's statue, on the ground, after bouncing off her head.

"Well... thanks."

Without a second thought, she lifted the Crown with her magic and placed it on top of his head. Closing her eyes, she thought of her wish:

_I wish Lord Tiberius is released from his stone imprisonment._

A powerful light beamed from the orb of the crown, many thin rays released. Twilight looked up at the lights coming from the Crown. Suddenly, a huge ray of light shot from the Crown to the statue of Tiberius. The statue was hit with the ray, creating a bomb of light.

Twilight lifted both her forelegs to shield her eyes from the incredibly bright aura and closed her eyes. Curiosity took over her again and she peaked through between her hooves to see what was happened. From what she could see, more rays of light were now cracking through the stone, the cracks encircling Tiberius.

The powerful aura quickly dimmed. Twilight lowered her hooves to observe the rest. The cracks began to merge together. Once they merged, pieces of stone fell from Tiberius and onto the ground. The cracks merged rapidly, and soon, Tiberius stood in a heap of ancient rock.

Twilight realized Crooder the Cukoo did not lie, or over-exaggerate, about Tiberius' description. He _was_ completely black, and his mane and tail were slightly lighter. His Cutie Mark resembled Luna's: his entire flank was a dark grey (contrasting Luna's black flank) and his Cutie Mark was a silver crescent moon, with the rim pointing towards Tiberius, with three stars, one at the middle of the crescent and each of the two points. His armor was dark blue, with his Cutie Mark on his chest plate.

Over Tiberius' left eye was his famous birthmark: a full moon, which contrasted his dark fur, shining in the darkness of the night.

Twilight observed his birthmark from her stance, and realized his irises... were magenta.

_Like Celestia's..._

Tiberius blinked. "Am... am I _alive_?" he asked.

Before Twilight could speak, Tiberius cracked his neck. "**Well, a thousand years contained in stone posture can stiffen thou neck!**" he remarked.

Twilight watched in anticipation as Tiberius stretched his legs out.

"I dare say! This place has changeth quite disputing, I will add," Tiberius noted, as he took off his helmet. Twilight decided to turn away as Tiberius removed his armor.

"Good riddance," Tiberius huffed, looking at his armor in his darkened aura of magic. "Armor is never the ideal fashion to wear under a thousand-year entrapment."

Placing his armor on the ground at the foot of the podium he stood on, Tiberius glanced at the statue of Starswirl the Bearded and smiled. "Good ole Starswirl, always the chivalry kind, good lad."

He looked down and noticed Twilight.

"**Avast! Friend or foe?**" he demanded in a booming voice, his eyes turning bright white.

Twilight jolted up. "Friend!" she insisted.

Tiberius' eyes returned to its natural magenta. He stepped down from to podium and walked around Twilight. He kept squinting at her and glaring at her wings. Twilight assumed that Tiberius was studying her, but it did not make it any less... uncomfortable.

"Hmmm... quite obviously an Alicorn..." He pulled on her wings slightly. "Sturdy wingspan." He tapped on her horn. "Powerful magic."

Twilight wasn't used to someone poking at her, especially a stallion who had just woken from a stone slumber of a thousand years.

Tiberius grinned. "**Oh joy! Thou a most powerful Alicorn, I dare say!**" he shouted happily, as Twilight covered her ears. "**Another Alicorn to persevere in all magic!**"

"Sir, forgive my..." Twilight tried to think of a way to be polite,"..._rudeness_, but you do not need to... speak in the royal Canterlot voice," she explained.

"**Royal Canterlot Voice?!**" Tiberius repeated, his voice echoing in Twilight's ears.

Twilight rubbed her ears, trying to stop the ringing. "You know... with the volume and... old way speak?" Twilight suggested.

Tiberius's eyes widened. "Oh... forgive me, my dear," he apologized, his voice softening. He extended his left foreleg out, blended his right foreleg to his chest and leaned downward. "I am with the old ways of Equestria and do not mean to deafen the soft ears of pony kind," Tiberius bowed his head. "_Especially_ of a fellow Royal."

Twilight was stunned. Lord Tiberius, Princess Celestia's father, was _bowing_ to her. If Twilight remembered correctly, even Celestia bowed to Twilight when she first became an Alicorn. _Yet...w__hy would Tiberius bow to _me_? I'm not a true Princess_. Twilight hung her head sadly.

Tiberius looked up at Twilight. He noticed her sad posture and he stood up.

"My dear, thou appear sullen and defeated."

Twilight signed. "Your Majesty, I-"

Tiberius gave her a confused look. "Miss, if thou are an Alicorn, surely thou are a Princess, yes?"

Twilight nodded. "Well, in a way yes." She looked down again. "Although I don't deserve to be."

Tiberius raised an eyebrow. "Celestia made you a Princess, did she not?" he asked, softly.

Twilight looked up, surprised. "You knew about that?" she asked.

"Well, you certainly were not born an Alicorn, Twilight Sparkle. I noticed the flicker in your wings, which is uncommon to Pegasi," Tiberius noted. "And if Celestia believed you were ready to take on the task of being a Princess, then you _must_ be ready."

Twilight nodded in understanding, and she was flattered that Celestia's father believed in her. _Celestia certainly takes after Tiberius' wisdom_. She hesitated for a moment, for she wondered how Tiberius knew her name was Twilight. But then she remembered that Tiberius and Fortnight could hear through their stone traps.

"Celestia talks to you a lot, doesn't she?" Twilight asked. The way Celestia had looked at Tiberius' statue, back when she 'introduced' Tiberius to Twilight, seemed as though she had talked to him. _How frustrating must it have been for Celestia to seek guidance from Tiberius but have no response?_ Twilight thought.

Tiberius nodded. "Yes. It pained me that I could not speak to her, or Luna." He bowed his head, sadden as well. "It pained more when the Spirit of Darkness changed Luna into Nightmare Moon."

Twilight looked surprised. "The Spirit of _Darkness_?" she repeated. "Is that what turned Blue Moon into Horror Fortnight?" she asked. Could the Spirit have affected Luna as well? It would make sense, since both Blue Moon and Luna's situations were similar.

Tiberius nodded, lifting his head. "The Spirit feasts on jealousy and dark thoughts. Luna and Blue Moon were prone to the Spirit, due to their jealousy of ruling Equestria."

He looked over to the other empty podium, which once held Horror Fortnight. "Hunger for power is a dangerous emotion, young Twilight Sparkle."

_That explains why Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, and Blue Moon into Horror Fortnight_. "My Lord," Twilight bowed, "I need your help to save Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She gulped. "Horror Fortnight has trapped them and turned some of my friends into his minions."

Tiberius nodded again. "I understand completely, Twilight." He smiled and placed his hoof under Twilight's chin to have her look up at him. "You do not need to address me as such. We are equals, young one. And you can address me as Dark Night, if your heart desires so."

_Wow, Celestia really _does_ take after him_, Twilight mused.

"Alright... _Dark_," Twilight tested out.

He nodded and stood up straight."In any case, we should start training immediately," Lord Tiberius noted. He thought for a moment. "Do you withhold a learning facility?" he asked.

Twilight looked confused. _Training? In a time like this?_

"Learning facility?" she couldn't help but ask.

"**Yes, a learning facility!**" Tiberius repeated in the Royal voice. He suddenly remembered, "I mean...I must teach you a spell before we go to defeat Fortnight."

Twilight smiled. "Teach me a _spell_?" she repeated. Lord Tiberius was going to teach her a _spell_? It was almost as amazing as learning a spell from Starswirl, if she ever could.

"Yes, a spell, Twilight Sparkle." He thought for a moment. "You enjoy learning spells, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Twilight insisted. "But where is this spell? Could I find it in my library?"

"_Library_?" Tiberius repeated, unfamiliar with the word.

"I... believe you called it a learning facility," Twilight remembered. _But_ how_ were libraries of non-existence before Discord's time?_she thought to herself.

Tiberius lit up. "**Yes! We shall go to the Lie-Bary!**" he shouted.**  
**

"_Library_," Twilight corrected, rubbing her ears again.

The black stallion smiled sheepishly. "Oh... _Library_..." he corrected. He walked back to his podium and grabbed his armor with his magic, and stood confident. "**We shall go to the Library!**"

He spread out his wings.

"One question...where is this... library?" Tiberius asked.

"Ponyville," Twilight told him.

Tiberius looked confused. "Oh... is it a fairly... new establishment?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call a town which has been in Equestria for over a hundred years _new_," Twilight admitted. Then again... Tiberius wouldn't have known about Ponyville, before Discord was defeated. She began to think if there were any landmarks during Tiberius' time that he would know now. _But he knows of the Elements, doesn't he?_

"It's near the Everfree Forest," Twilight added.

"Everfree..." Tiberius muttered. His face slowly went into realization. "The Tree of Harmony..." Twilight nodded.

Tiberius grinned again and began to flap his wings and took off into the night sky. Twilight did her best to keep up with the ancient stallion.

"**Dear me! It has been ages since I flew!**" Tiberius realized and began to laugh childishly.

Twilight couldn't help but smile at the childish antics of Lord Tiberius. "A thousand years is _quite_ a long time," she noted, flying beside him, "especially for a great Alicorn as yourself."

Tiberius grinned. "_You_ are quite the Alicorn, Twilight Sparkle. A great one, at that."

Twilight was happy the night was blackened, so Tiberius could not see her blush.

Trying to hide her blush, she asked, "So what is this spell we must look for?"

Tiberius' childish grin escaped from his muzzle, and he didn't look at Twilight in the eye.

"Dorean Phobos."

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11: Dorean Phobos

_Hey, guys! I'm back! :)_

_One thing I would like to add is that I recently came across one of the MLP comics, which introduces Luna's pet opossum named Tiberius. When I started this fanfic, I had no idea that Luna had Tiberius, or I wouldn't have named hers and Celestia's father with the exact name. I mean, what are the freaking odds of that happening? XD_

_I try to keep this as "canon" as possible and I was a little taken back that Luna's pet shares the same name as her father (in my mind). But then I thought: maybe she named her opossum after her father? It's normal, right?_

_To answer Hi's question: I wasn't planning on adding Fluttercord to the story (although I do love the pair XD), as I am focusing on introducing Lord Tiberius and Queen Nova. Perhaps I will introduce Fluttercord later on. ;)_

_Also, Queen Nova will be introduced soon :3. I have her all set (in terms of character) and I am really excited to bring her into the story (she's awesome! :D)_

_Please review :)_

* * *

**Brothers of the Night**

**Awakening**

**Chapter 11: Dorean Phobos**

Twilight and Lord Tiberius were soon in Ponyville, where the night still bewedled the sleeping town. Aside from the occasional hooting owl (yes, it was Owlicious, hunting with his fellow owls), the town was dead silent. The two Alicorns quietly landed in front of the Litbrary, making sure not to cause a rucket.

Tiberius stared at the library interestly. "This is... quite a castle..." he noted in awe.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "_This_ is a library."

"It is?" Tiberius asked, looking at her in confusion. "But didn't you say you resided here, because most Princesses live in-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I live in a library," Twilight cut off, annoyed. Although she was trying to be respectful to the ancient King, she didn't need Tiberius beating the fact she was the _only_ Princess who lived in a library.

She began to walk over to the Library and walked through the door.

Tiberius soon realized that he was too big for the door. So he flashed his magic and disappeared. He reappeared inside the Library, almost scarring Twilight.

"I'm glad you got in fine," Twilight admitted.

Tiberius looked around. "I dare say... this is definitely a learning facility, except there are no desks," he noted. He lifted a book, which was on Twilight's desk, with his magical aura. "What is _Daring Do_?" he asked, reading the title.

"Oh, its a popular book series by...A.K Yearling," Twilight admitted. She remembered when she and her friends discovered that A.K. Yearling was _really_ Daring Do, and had written about her adventures.

Tiberius curiously read the book's back cover. "It _seems_ rather interesting..."

_Interesting isn't even the beginning of it_, Twilight thought, grinning to herself.

He placed the _Daring Do_ book back on the shelf, but then his eyes caught on a blue bind. He used his magic to take the book out and studied the blue cover, with two clouds, a black and a white, overlapping each other.

"_The Fault in Our Stalls_?" Tiberius asked, unfamiliar with the name.

Twilight bit her lip. "That's...a... young adults book..." she hesitated.

"Really?" he asked, intrigued.

"It's mostly for mares... if you know what I mean," Twilight tried to explain. "There's a teenage filly who has cancer and she meets this colt..." she tried not to cry, as she remembered the heartache from reading said book, which involved months worth of recovering, before she reread the book three more times. "I can't explain."

Tiberius' ears went down. "I see." A frown crossed his face.

"Do you know what cancer is?" Twilight asked. She almost forgot the Alicorn stallion was... out of date, and he would not have known about cancer.

"Sadly yes," Tiberius admitted, "but it was not such of a large issue a thousand years ago, due to our limited understanding." He put the book back. "Perhaps I shall read it another time."

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Equestria sort of depends on you," she admitted, chuckling slightly.

"On _us_," Tiberius corrected, smiling. "We are the only Alicorns here."

Twilight was about to answer when she noticed the time. On her clock read 7:01 a.m., yet... it was still dark outside, save for the stars and the moon that lit the night like a Heart Warming's Eve tree._  
_

"Shouldn't the sun by up by now?" Twilight couldn't help but ask.

Tiberius glanced at the moon in the sky. He frown. "Indeed it should be." He sighed. "I have forgotten Celestia is imprisoned."

The purple Alicorn looked confused. _Surely if Celestia can raise both the sun and the moon... _"Can't you just raise the sun?" Twilight asked. She would have assumed Tiberius, with all his rumored power, could lower the moon and stars and raise the sun, as Celestia could.

Tiberius shook his head. "No, as I am not a Sunraiser," he stated, as though the young Princess knew.

Twilight frowned, obviously not comprehending Tiberius' words. "Then how cold Celestia raise both the Sun and the Moon for a thousand years?"

Tiberius thought for a moment. "Probably because she carries both sun and moon-raising magic in her blood, due to my ancestry and Nova's ancestry." He remained silent for another moment. "I have theorized I cannot raise the Sun purely because both my parents were chosen to rule the Night, while Nova's parents were to rule the Day, as Nova cannot raise the Moon. Since both Celestia and Luna carry our bloodlines, therefore they equally can raise the Sun and Moon."_  
_

Twilight's ears bent back. "Oh, that _does_ make sense." Shaking her head, she remembered her reason for searching the library and went back to her business.

As the two Alicorns continued to search, Twilight soon forgot about the time, and was lost in a sea of books. Time passed by the two acquaintances, as the search for the spell overtook them. It was lucky for them that they had unicorn magic, which helped the process of searching through the books quicken.

However, the silence was troubling. All was heard was the ruffling of pages of books after books.

Twilight pulled out a blue-covered book, which was slightly worn out. She recognized it immediately, as it once sat on the selves of the Canterlot Archives. Opening the book, she found many spells created by thousands of ponies. As she read the spells, she realized they were of dark magic, from before Equestria was founded.

"I found the book: _"Dark Arts of the Dark Era_."

Tiberius smiled, as Twilight gave it to him, and read through the book. "Where did you get this?" he asked, his smile still spread acros his muzzle.

"In the Archives in Canterlot," Twilight explained, "Celestia gave it to me when I became a Princess, as a gift."

Tiberius concentrated on the book, as he read through the pages. "These are _indeed_ dark spells," he noted. "Some I assume Blue Moon had studied in the past."

_Blue Moon? _Twilight wondered. She had not heard Tiberius refer Fortnight as Blue Moon.

_Maybe he has hopes of Blue Moon returning?_

Tiberius stopped at one page. "Ah! The spell's here!" he announced. He showed Twilight the page.

Twilight read through the page, which had a picture of a hooded pony casting a spell on another pony. The affected pony, a stallion, looked horrified.

"This is the Fear Spell, called _Dorean Phobos_, one which Fortnight resorts to," Tiberius explained. "He uses this spell to release the fears and nightmares of ponies in order to control them."

"They make you feel as though there is no happiness in the world?" Twilight asked, noting the stallion. She recalled what Discord and Spike said, for both had been under the spell. She remembered the pale look on Spike's face as he cried. The spell reminded her of the door in the Crystal Empire, the one that King Sombra cursed to trap ponies in their fears. _Perhaps he used the same spell?_

Tiberius nodded. "Sadly yes." He picked up the book again. "Now, the only trouble with this spell is... there is no counter spell."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "So how do you fight against it?" she asked.

Tiberius looked at her with grief. "You must have a strong mind, and it requires...well..," he sighed again, "practice."

Twilight immediately understood what Tiberius was hinting at: he would have to use the spell on her. At first, she felt worried, as she remembered her experience with Sombra's door. She saw one of her worst fears: failing.

Could she go through that same pain again?

_It would be the only way to fight against Fortnight._

She breathed and stood tall. "I'm ready to do it," she declared. She knew Celestia, Luna and Cadence would have done the same thing if it meant stoping Horror Fortnight.

Tiberius nodded. "Before we begin, remember this: you have to will yourself to stop the fears from taking control, okay?"

"I understand," Twilight confirmed.

"You have the power to say that it isn't real...," Tiberius added, "Once your mind is sure, the fears and nightmares will stop," he explained.

Twilight nodded. She closed her eyes and thought of the happy things in her life: her friends, her family, studying, books...

"I'm ready," Twilight confirmed.

Tiberius nodded. "Remember: it isn't real," he repeated. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. A bright circle of light grew from his horn and a blackened ray sent heading toward Twilight.

Then, it was all darkness.

_Twilight shook her head and opened her eyes._

_She was no longer in the Library. She was at Celestia's castle in Canterlot. As it was when Twilight appeared to find Tiberius, the castle was deserted._

_"Hello?" she called out._

_Suddenly, Celestia appeared. Mad._

_"Princess Celestia!" Twilight smiled._

_Celestia didn't respond._

_"You're a failure, Twilight. I made a mistake when you became an Alicorn."_

_Twilight's jaw dropped._

_"But-but-"_

_Celestia looked to the stained glass windows. "Fortnight defeated Tiberius." A tear trickled down her cheek. "And it has been over a thousand years since I had seen him."_

_Twilight followed Celestia's glance. The window depicted Tiberius being killed by Fortnight in a ray of black._

_"I... I'm sorry," Twilight whispered._

_Celestia walked away. "He was my father. And he trusted you."_

_Luna, who suddenly appeared, followed her sister. "And to think I held you in great regards."_

_Twilight tried to follow them, but something was pulling her back. "No!" she called. "Princesses, please!"_

_The scene changed and she was in Ponyville again. However, it was covered in eternal night, and many of the houses and shops were destroyed and empty. The only proof of any pony being there was a skeleton of an Earth pony, half-decayed._

_"What have I done?" Twilight whispered. Her new home... was gone._

_A tear escaped her eye._

_The scene changed and she was now in Sweet Apple Acres. Again, there was no sign of anypony, and the land was unattended, full of weeds and dead trees. The sky was also blackened._

_Rainbow Dash appeared, with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy. They were all looking down at Twilight with saddened faces._

_"We can't be your friends anymore, Twilight. Your duties as a Princess have shown you are too busy for us," Rainbow admitted. __The four other mares nodded in agreement._

_"An' ah gotta leave, now Fortnight's the ruler," Applejack admitted._

_They all turned away and began to disappear._

_"No! Wait!" Twilight cried._

_Her friends were replaced by high-end ponies, and she was in Canterlot again. Twilight recognized Prince Blueblood, and other ponies from royal events._

_"What kind of a Princess doesn't have her own _castle_?" a mare asked, smirking._

_The rest of the delegates began to laugh._

_"She's just a commoner," Blueblood spat, which caused the other ponies to laugh harder._

_"Failure!" another mare shouted._

_"Weak!"_

_"No class!"_

_"**Pathetic**!" Fortnight shouted._

_Twilight shook her head. "I can prove myself! I _can_!" she insisted, but the laughs were too loud, growing by the second._

_Prince Blueblood shoved a hoof to Twilight. "What's a poor, defenseless Alicorn like you ever going to amount to Princess _Celestia_? Or even Princess _Luna_?"_

_Twilight sat and cried, while more ponies called down to her, repeating the terrible names. Breathing was difficult, as more ponies taunted her and laughed._

_"Twilight! It's not real!" Tiberius' voice shouted._

_The laughs continued._

_"**It's not real!**"_

Twilight woke up. She looked down and realized she was crying, forming a puddle around her. She had been crying while she was on the ground, and her fur was soaked with tears. Glancing up, she saw Tiberius crouched down to her with sorrow in his eyes.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I can't do it."

Tiberius frowned. He lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "No. Twilight, you _can_. Celestia believes in you, and so do I." He gave her another smile.

He helped Twilight up. "Now, would you like to try it on me?" he asked.

Twilight gasped. "I... no, I couldn't."

"It may help you," Tiberius insisted.

Twilight shook her head. "I can't put you through the same torture, my Lord." She bowed her head. "If I can't even fight through the spell, how can I cast it?"

"Dark magic is hard, even for the most brilliant wizards," Tiberius explained. "I recall a pony who could not, at one time, perform the simplest spell."

Twilight raised her head.

"Who?" she asked, curiously.

Tiberius laughed. "Would you believe an old stallion as I could not cast a simple spell until I was in my late teens?"

Twilight tilted her head. "How is that possible, when your Cutie Mark is of the Moon?" she asked. Ponies usually found their cutie marks at young ages. For a unicorn, their cutie marks reflected their magic abilities (most of the time), and an Alicorn's would be similar.

Tiberius looked down to his flank. "Truthfully, my Cutie Mark did not appear until Fortnight's defeat. Sure, I was destined to raise the Moon, but I realized my true talent was to protect my loved ones." He sighed. "I realized I had a duty to my family, and Equestria, to be a guardian."

"Guardian?" Twilight repeated.

"Yes, my talent was to protect the Night, and the ponies, from danger," Tiberius explained.

Twilight nodded. Somehow, having Tiberius open himself to her made her trust the ancient Alicorn more. "I... may I try the spell?" she asked, timidly.

Tiberius backed away and stood straight. "Ready when you are."

Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell. Grunting, she casted a powerful ray towards Tiberius, causing both Alicorns to succumb back to darkness.

_Twilight opened her eyes once again._

_"Tiberius?" she asked._

_She checked her surroundings. Strangely, she did not recognize the area at all. There was broken stone around her, along with some bushes, and the sky was dark._

_Suddenly, the bushes shifted._

_"Hello?" she asked._

_"I see you've entered my mind," a voice whispered._

_Twilight turned around. Tiberius was walking towards her._

_"Wait, were you in my mind, when you casted the spell on me," she asked._

_"In a way," Tiberius admitted. "But I allowed you into my mind, so you shall see how I am affected."_

_A screetch echoed across the foreign land. Silence then creeped, but was broken by the sound of bells singing._

_"Looks like the first one," Tiberius noted._

_An old unicorn stallion appeared with a beard of silver, and a hat of blue with bells. He slowly walked over to Tiberius, without saying a word. His hat moved slightly, causing the bells to sing._

_"Sir... why have you returned?" he croaked._

_Tiberius shook his head. "I must defeat Fortnight, old friend, but I need Twilight's help."_

_The unicorn cackled, the bells moving noisily. "But why? You are no longer needed. Celestia and Luna can take care of it, right?"_

_"I suppose, but-"_

_"But nothing!" the unicorn interrupted. "I have always kept my tongue closed, Dark Night, for the sake of your past, and I shall now speak my mind!"_

_"You spoke your mind years ago!" Tiberius reminded him._

_"And you shall know you are no better than your drunken father!" the unicorn shouted. "And you literally dropped your daughters for dead at the hands of Discord!"_

_Tiberius frowned. He glared his eyes at the unicorn before he spoke again._

_"The _true_ Starswirl," Tiberius noted, "would never bring up Artemis' alcoholic problem..."_

_Twilight gulped in anticipation._

_Starswirl, or the Fear-Starswirl, backed away from Tiberius. The unicorn's eyes widened in fear._

_"And the real Starswirl never had to hold his tongue, and he never believed he had to!" Tiberius added, smiling in triumph._

_"W-well... you also are... not a good father," Fear-Starswirl whispered._

_"**You are NOTHING TO ME! YOU. ARE .NOT. REAL!**" Tiberius roared, his eyes glowing white. The trees began to blow in a sudden wind and its leaves spun in a cyclone. The cyclone rushed its way to Fear-Starswirl and engulfed him._

_The cyclone then switched to another pony, except this time, it was an Alicorn. At first, Twilight thought it was Princess Celestia: the Fear-Alicorn was all white, it was a mare and she was slender and tall. __However, her mane was only green and pink, and her irises were moderate cyan, like Luna's irises._

_Tiberius, whose eyes went back to normal, continued to stand brave, but Twilight noticed a twitch in his left eye._

_"You've decided to return, I see," the Fear-Alicorn said. She didn't look happy at all; quite the opposite, actually._

_Tiberius gupled, slightly. "Yes, my dear Bright Day. It was with the help of-"_

_"**Why did you entrap me in stone for the past thousand years?!**" she demanded. Her eyes began to glow white, as Tiberius' had._

_"Nova," Tiberius said slowly, "it wasn't-"_

_"**And where are MY daughters?! Have they been defeated by Fortnight as well?!**" Nova shouted._

_Tiberius nodded, but Twilight noticed he had lost his sense of bravery to his own wife. "I will find a way to free them, Nova. I owe you that." A small tear escaped his moon-eye._

_"**Blue Moon would not have allowed Equestria to run into turmoil!**" Nova sneered. "**Y****ou lead for one hundred and fourteen years and Equestria faced two wars and your brother's return!**"_

_At that moment, Tiberius' eyes glowed as bright as Nova's._

_"**You are not REAL!**"_

_Another Alicorn appeared, just as Nova disappeared. He looked similar to Tiberius in structure, but his fur was of Luna's. The stallion walked over to Tiberius. In his turquiose aura held a strap._

_"This is for your own good," the stallion whispered. But it was a gruff whisper._

_Suddenly, hundreds of stallions appeared, all looking similar to the first stallion. They, too, carried straps in their auras._

_Tiberius' eyes widened in fear._

_Twilight waited for Tiberius to tell the Far-Stallion that he wasn't real... but Tiberius never did._

_The Stallions encircled Tiberius slowly, and raising their straps. Dark Night hddled himself into a ball and looked wide-eyed at the Stallion._

_Twilight gulped. "Lord Tiberius! It isn't real!" she shouted._

_Tiberius didn't respond._

_Twilight jumped in front of Tiberius, just as the Fear-Stallions were about to throw the strap at Tiberius._

_"__**You are NOT REAL**__**!**"_

Twilight opened her eyes again.

She realized she was lying down on the ground of the Library again. Tiberius was on the ground again, but he was huddled in a ball, as he was during the spell. Twilight stood up and walked over to him.

"Dark Night, are you aright?"

Tiberius looked up at Twilight, his eyes filled with tears.

"I... always fail there."

Twilight tilted her head. "But you did so well. You did better than I," she told him. She thought for a moment, before she sat herself beside Tiberius.

"Dark..." she said slowly, "Was.. that stallion with the strap... King Artemis?"

Dark Night turned his head away from Twilight. He stayed silent for, what seemed like, a while. Twilight laid her hoof on top of his left hoof.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," Twilight insisted. _I am here for you, Dark Night, _she promised.

Tiberius wiped his eyes. "Artemis was.. a pressured leader. He wanted his sons to be fearless leaders," he said slowly. He was trying hard not to cry, as his voice cracked. "Somehow, he saw the weakness in me... when I was a teenager with... no cutie mark... or magical ability."

Twilight then realized what Tiberius-_Dark Night_- was truly afraid of...

Failure.

He feared failing under Starswirl. He feared failing with his relationship with Nova, and being a father to his daughters. He feared failing to his father, who punished him for not being magically ready.

Twilight patted Tiberius' mane. "You are _not_ a failure. You are so much more," she insisted. "And now, Equestria needs you again."

Tiberius slowly smiled. "You remind me of Nova," he admitted. He looked back at Twilight. "And Equestria needs us."

Twilight smiled and stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, excitedly. "We practiced with the spell, now we can defeat Fortnight."

Tiberius chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you're ready." He slowly stood up. "But may I ask if you still have your Crown of Wellbeing?"

Twilight used her magic to retrieve the Crown, which she had placed near the bookshelves. "Why do we need it?" she asked.

Tiberius smiled again. "I think Queen Nova has slept long enough in her imprisonment."

_To be continued..._


End file.
